A little problem
by SWSWWAD
Summary: Some witches have a little problem. (If you have any pairings you want to see then leave a comment or send me a PM)
1. Lynne and Futanari Yoshika

Everything was normal at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Trude yelled at Erica to wake up, Perrine stalked her crush, Major Sakamoto, as the Fuso witch trained and Lucchini sleeps in her tree. Everything was normal, everything until Lynne knocked on Yoshika's door. It was odd that she didn't get an immediate reply. Usually, Yoshika is up already after falling out of her bed. Lynne was expecting to hear a thump or a response, but all she gets in response was dead silence.

"Yoshika, are you in there?" Lynne asks as she knocks again.

… Nothing, just more silence.

"Yoshika," Lynne speaks louder and clearer as she knocks harder against the wood of Yoshika's door. "Yoshika, I'm coming in."

Lynne opens the door still only getting silence.

"Lynne wait!" Yoshika calls out finally replying, but it's too late.

Lynne enters the room to see a sight she would never forget. She sees Yoshika sat on her bed, that isn't unusual but the fact that Yoshika is as bare as the day she was born is unusual. That isn't what makes the sight unforgettable, what makes this moment memorable is Yoshika's new addition. Sticking up from between her legs is a long thick shaft of meat.

Lynne's face turns red as she stares at Yoshika's shaft, she freezes and doesn't know what to do or what to say. Yoshika freezes too. She too turns bright red as she stares back at her friend. No one apart from her family knows she can grow a part of a man; she was careful to keep it a secret from everyone. Now her secret is out; her best friend saw her man part.

To make things worse, Yoshika still has a hand on the shaft of meat. Lynne walked in at the worst possible time, right when she was taking care of her problem. Her mother told her what to do when it gets hard as it is right now. Lynne walked in right when she was about to relieve herself, now she is embarrassed, frustrated and wishing to die right now before this situation can get worse.

"Yoshika…" Lynne says breaking the awkward silence. "What… what is that?"

"Lynne um… this is…" Yoshika looks down no longer able to meet her friend's gaze. "A… a penis." Yoshika finally looks back up still embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I don't know why I have it, I was born with it, and it gets hard like this sometimes. When it's like this, I have to… I have to rub it."

"You were masturbating?" Lynne burns brighter as she asks that.

"Yes," Yoshika nods.

"Does that help?" Again, Yoshika nods. "Then I will help you."

Yoshika stares in disbelief as Lynne takes off her nightdress, as it hits the floor Lynne steps out of it becoming naked just like Yoshika. Lynne steps forward until she is right in front of Yoshika, Yoshika still stares and feels her cock throb as she gets an eye full of Lynne's breasts. This situation is even worse than when she bathed with her friend, naked in the bath Yoshika had to use all her self-control to keep herself from getting hard in front of everyone. Here Yoshika can't focus enough to control herself, the closeness of Lynne's breasts, the knowledge of what Lynne just told her and the need her body has for release is too much for Yoshika to handle.

"Lynne," Yoshika says. "You don't have to."

"But I want to," Lynne tells her. "To be honest, I have always thought of doing these sorts of things with you Yoshika."

"Lynne…" Yoshika gasps as Lynne's soft hand gently take hold of her shaft.

"You said rubbing it helps, right? So, does it help if I do this?" Lynne moves her hand slowly up and down Yoshika's dick. A soft moan escapes Yoshika's lips as nods her answer. "I don't know what I am doing. I never did anything like this before, tell me if I am doing it wrong."

"No Lynne, this is great," Yoshika replies as Lynne continues to stroke her. "But you don't have too."

"I told you it's okay," Lynne says. "I want to Yoshika."

Yoshika is torn. Lynne is her best friend, and here she is doing something no friend should do, Yoshika wonders can they even still be called friends if they are doing something as like this. But Lynne is her friend, her best friend and right now her best friend is stroking her secret body part. On the one hand, this is a dream come true, like Lynne she to dreamed of being in a situation like this but on the contrary, this is Lynne, her best friend that is touching her in this way.

"But, Lynne," Yoshika continues to protest. "This is…"

"I know," Lynne murmurs not stopping her stroking. "But I want to help."

"Lynne if you keep this up I won't be able to hold back," Yoshika warns gripping the bed sheets trying desperately to stop herself from jumping her friend and taking her right now.

"Yoshika its ok," Lynne replies continuing the movement up and down Yoshika's shaft which is now starting to dampen as pre-cum leaks from the tip. "If it's with you then I am ok with whatever happens," Lynne then makes Yoshika's struggle for control harder when she uses her breasts on her trapping Yoshika's man par between her to large orbs. "Does this feel better?"

"Yes," Yoshika moans as Lynne starts to move her breasts up and down.

"Good," Lynne says. "My sister told me that men like this, I wasn't sure it was true."

"Lynne…" Yoshika watches Lynne lower her head. "Lynne!"

Yoshika couldn't help but yell as Lynne licks her tip sending a shockwave of pleaser crashing through her body. Lynne licks all around her tasting her flesh and the pearly white pre-cum that leaks out of Yoshika. Yoshika is in heaven, Lynne is making her feel so good. This feels so much better with Lynne then when she touched herself. It only gets better, Lynne takes Yoshika into her mouth destroying the little self-control Yoshika has left.

Yoshika surprises Lynne by suddenly flipping the girl over. Lynne is now laying on her back on Yoshika's soft bed. The Fuso witch straddles her friend. She places her dick between Lynne's breasts before she grabs hold and squishes them together. For Yoshika, it feels great, like a warm, soft blanket surrounds her shaft. For Lynne it's just as good, Yoshika's fingers brush against her nipples makes her softly moan and quiver.

"I'm sorry Lynne, I can't hold back," Yoshika says as she starts to thrust between Lynne's breasts roughly.

"Yoshika, it's ok," Lynne replies as she watches Yoshika's shaft relentlessly piston backward and forwards between her breasts. "I don't mind if you…"

Lynne is unable to continue as a gasp escapes her lips. Yoshika's thumbs rub against her stiff nipples cause pleasure to shoot through her body, at first Lynne thought it was by accident but when Yoshika does it, again and again, it becomes clear the Fuso witch is doing this on purpose. Lynne has always found her breasts to be very sensitive, so even the slightest touch is enough to make her gasp and moan.

"Do you… like this?" Yoshika pants as she continues her thrusts. Lynne nods her head as she closes her eyes losing herself in this feeling. "Good… I want you to feel good too Lynne." Yoshika becomes more eradicate with her thrusts as she feels herself reaching her peak. "Lynne… I'm about to…"

"It's ok Yoshika," Lynne replies still lost in her own pleasure.

"Lynne!" Yoshika calls out the Britannia witches name as she thrusts one last time and releases her seed. A stream of warm pure white liquid hit Lynne in the face. Everything is silent for a few seconds before Yoshika realizes what she has down when she sees Lynne's face. Instantly Yoshika jumps off her friend and hands her a towel. "I'm sorry Lynne, I shouldn't have down that to you."

"It's ok Yoshika," Lynne tells her as she wipes her face. "But it didn't solve the problem you have did it?"

"No," Yoshika answers looking down at her still hard member. "It didn't."

"Then let's continue," Lynne says.

"Lynne," Yoshika looks carefully at her friend. "Are you sure you want to?" Lynne nods her head blushing once again. "But if we do this…"

Lynne stops Yoshika; the Britannia witch silenced the Fuso witch with a kiss on the lips. The kiss is quick and gentle, but it's enough to convince Yoshika that Lynne really does want to continue.

"Yoshika," Lynne gently says as she breaks the kiss. "Let's continue."

"Ok," Yoshika replies with a nod of her head. "But let me know if you want to stop."

"Ok."

The two witches fall backward onto Yoshika's bed as their lips meet once again. This time the kiss isn't over within seconds. It's longer but still gentle like the last. Their lips join as if they were made to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Soon Yoshika takes things further. When Lynne opens her mouth to let out a gentle, soft moan, Yoshika slips in her tongue. Lynne doesn't resist it and meets in with her own tongue as Yoshika starts to explore the insides of her friend's mouth. The moment their tongues meet both girls moan enjoying the feeling of each other, they just close their eyes and let the feelings wash over and consume them. But all too soon the kiss is over. Panting for air the two witches stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to start now Lynne," Yoshika informs her friend.

"Go ahead Yoshika," Lynne replies with a nervous smile.

Yoshika slowly lowers her gaze towards her friend's private parts feeling her face burning hotter and hotter the close her eyes get to their destination. After the longest journey in Yoshika's short life, they fall open Lynne's women part. Yoshika can't help but stare and think it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Yoshika already knew Lynne takes care of herself down there, so she isn't surprised when she only sees a few stray hairs that Lynne missed, all the witches stay bare down there since their lower halves are exposed all the time. But Yoshika is surprised to see how wet Lynne is down there, Lynne is glistening in the faint light seeping in from behind her curtains.

Yoshika isn't sure if Lynne is ready yet, she knows the science behind sex from working in her family's clinic, but she has never had sex before. Hesitantly Yoshika reaches her hand out towards Lynne. Slowly she creeps it closer not knowing what to do. Finally, she makes contact with the warm wet lips of Lynne's pussy. Lynne moans at the contact arching her back and pressing herself into Yoshika's hand desperate for more. Using the tips of her fingers, Yoshika gently rubs Lynne's lower lips making Lynne moan and squirm. More liquid leaves Lynne as Yoshika strokes her and when her finger brush over a bundle of nerves Lynne practically screams.

"Lynne I'm sorry," Yoshika quickly apologizes as she retracts her hand worried she might have hurt her friend. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yoshika it's ok," Lynne answers. "You didn't hurt me, in fact, it felt really good."

"Ok," Yoshika says as she starts stroking Lynne again.

Lynne sighs as Yoshika's fingers touch her again. Yoshika's feather light touch feels amazing to Lynne as it sends shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. She moans and calls out Yoshika's name from time to time. Whenever her fingers hit that bundle of nerves, Lynne's body jumps up off of the bed getting so loud Yoshika is afraid someone might hear her and walk in on them. After about five minutes Yoshika takes the next step. She lines up her finger with Lynne's entrance, she looks up at her friend silently asking for permission, and when Lynne nods her head, Yoshika slowly pushes inside her.

Both Lynne and Yoshika gasp, Lynne at the intrusion and Yoshika at the tight feeling and the way Lynne's inner walls squeezed her finger. Yoshika keeps her eyes on Lynne's face as she starts to move her finger in and out of her friend looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. She knows Lynne is the kind of person to hide her feelings, she seen her doing that when she first arrived at the base all the time. But when she watches Lynne close her eyes and throw her head back, when she hears her friend moan and when she feels how much wetter Lynne is getting she can't help but feel proud that she is the cause of all this pleasure Lynne is feeling. She can't help but wonder if Lynne felt like this when she was pleasuring her.

"Yoshika!" Lynne cries the Fuso witches name as Yoshika adds a second finger.

"Are you ok Lynne?" Yoshika asks again; she has never done this before not even with herself.

"I'm fine Yoshika," Lynne tells her. "Please continue."

Yoshika does just that. She starts to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Lynne's pussy, but she gradually picks up the pass. Yoshika is enjoying this. The Fuso witch loves the way Lynne's voice sounds as she says her name repeatedly, the feeling of Lynne's loves juices as they cover her hand and the way the insides of her friend feels. Yoshika has never found anything as satisfying as making Lynne feel this good. Yoshika smiles feeling happy that she can make Lynne feel this way, she picks up the pace as she remembers the way Lynne reacted when she touched a particular spot. Stopping her movements for only a second Yoshika repositions her hand so that she can tell us her thumb to rub against Lynne's bundle of nerves. Almost instantly Lynne becomes loud enough to make Yoshika worry that someone will overhear them and burst into the room. Acting fast and doing the only thing she can think to do Yoshika kisses, Lynne. Lynne's moans are barely heard against Yoshika's lips.

"Shhh Lynne, we need to be quiet," Yoshika warns her friend, but she doesn't stop the movement of her fingers or thumb. "Someone might hear us."

"I'm so… sorry," Lynne replies doing her best to hold in her moans of pleasure. "It just… feels so good." Yoshika smiles into the next kiss hearing that. "Yoshika… I'm… I'm about to…"

The next thing Yoshika knows Lynne's body has stiffened and her inner walls feel like they might crush her fingers. Lynne's love juices flood out of her soaking Yoshika's blanket beneath her. Yoshika withdraws her hand and watches as Lynne calms down. Yoshika smiles feeling proud of what she did but also because Lynne is the most beautiful person in the world. The Britannia witch glows in the aftermath of her orgasm, and when she smiles at Yoshika, the Fuso witch nearly collapses with a nose bleed.

"Was that good Lynne?" Yoshika asks once she is happy that her friend has returned to her.

"That was incredible Yoshika," Lynne answers. "Thank you, but that didn't solve the problem."

"You're right," Yoshika says looking down at her rock hard throbbing member. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes," Lynne replies nodding her head. "Let's continue Yoshika; I said I wanted to help you with that."

"Ok," Yoshika says. Yoshika leans back and lines up her dick with Yoshika's entrance; she rubs up and down Lynne's slit coating herself in the juices that are plentiful there. Happy her member is wet enough Yoshika probes Lynne's entrance. "I'm going to put it in now Lynne if that ok."

"It's ok," Lynne reassures her.

With that Yoshika pushes the head of her dick inside of Lynne. Both girls gasp as she enters. Yoshika waits a second making sure Lynne is ok before she puts more of herself inside. Slowly she inches her way in stopping whenever Lynne needs her too and being careful not to hurt her friend. She can already feel and see blood, and it makes Yoshika want to cry knowing she is the one that drew that blood from Lynne. It takes about ten minutes, but she finally is inside of Lynne. Yoshika stays still enjoying the feeling of Lynne's inner walls as they massage her member while Lynne does her best to relax and adjust. Yoshika is big, and right now Lynne is feeling every inch of her.

"Yoshika," Lynne sighs. "You're so big."

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Lynne," Yoshika replies doing all she can to stop herself from thrusting in and out of her friend.

"It's ok Yoshika," Lynne tells her. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore; you can start moving if you want to."

"Are you sure Lynne?" Yoshika questions.

"Yes, Yoshika," Lynne answers. "I'm sure."

"I'm going to start moving, tell me if I am hurting you," Yoshika says as she slowly pulls out of Lynne until only the tip of her dick is inside before thrusting back inside. "You feel good Lynne."

"You to Yoshika," Lynne replies before Yoshika repeats the process.

Yoshika continues to go slow for a few more strokes before she loses the small piece of control she had that was holding her back. She rapidly picks up the pass until she is slamming into Lynne as hard as she can no longer worried about her friend as her urges and needs take her over. For Yoshika, this is the best feeling yet. It's way better than Lynne's breasts, mouth, and hand. It's a million times better than her own hand. Lynne's so warm inside and the way her walls squeeze and pull her dick deeper in is amazing. Yoshika can't think of s better word to describe the feeling it is just amazing. For Lynne, the pain is starting to fade away and is rapidly being replaced by pure pleasure.

Yoshika continues to piston her hips thrusting as fast and hard as she can into her best friend enjoying the feeling and hopping her friend is enjoying this as much as she is. Yoshika can tell Lynne is close, she can feel her friend's inner walls start to tighten around her, but Yoshika knows she is still far from close. She continues to thrust until she feels Lynne explode beneath her an even then she continues to thrust. Despite her friend's walls crushing her dick Yoshika doesn't slow down feeling her own end coming closer and closer bring brought sooner thanks to her friend's orgasm.

"Yos… Yoshika!" Lynne can barely breath, and Yoshika isn't giving her a chance to catch her breath as she continues to pump in and out of her. "Yoshika!"

"Lynne…" Yoshika says. "I'm about to… Lynne!"

"Yoshika!" Lynne also calls out as Yoshika cums.

White hot liquid shoots out of Yoshika's shaft and into Lynne's womb sending the Britannia witch into another orgasm and her most powerful one of the night. Lynne can barely take in, and by the time her orgasm ends Lynne's body is numb, and she can barely stay awake. As both girls regain their senses, Yoshika is the first to notice. Her dick is now gone thanks to Lynne's help.

"Lynne… it worked, it's gone." Yoshika says as she collapses onto of her friend. "Thank you, Lynne." But Lynne doesn't respond, Yoshika looks up to see the Britannia witch fast asleep. "I love you."


	2. Mio and Futanari Minna

The sun was only just rising when Mio woke up, it was normal for the Fuso Major to wake up at this time but what was unusual was the fact that the space on the bed beside her was empty. On a regular morning she would feel the warmth of her commander and lover beside her, see her beautiful sleeping face softly smiling but this morning the spot beside her was vacant. Confused and worried Mio got up and dressed in a hurry, she knows Minna is the type of person who enjoys laying in bed as long as possible, so the Major is worried that something is wrong with causing this change of routine.

Mio quickly runs not to the runway where she typically trains but to the office her commander leads from, it's the only place she can think to look. As she runs Mio thinks she is overreacting and maybe Minna got an early start because she had a lot of paperwork to do and forgot to tell her, part of Mio believes that but most of her fears the worse, so she doest slow her charge to the office. Once there she wastes no time in opening the door, she searches the room to find a startled Minna whose looking very uncomfortable.

"Major Sakamoto," Minna gasps shocked at her girlfriend's sudden and unexpected entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I was worried when I didn't find you sleeping beside me," Mio answers noticing that Minna is squirming in her chair and is slightly red in the face. "Is everything alright Minna?"

"Everythings fine Major," Minna answers, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Mio that Minna is starting to grip the arms of her chair tightly.

"Minna," Mio takes a step forward and is surprised to see Minna scoot back on her chair but not enough to stop her from taking another step and another until she has rounded the desk and is right next to her girlfriend. "Minna, please tell me what's wrong, I know when something is bothering you."

"MajorI said everything is…" Minna stands up saying this but realizes her mistake too late, from her new position her desk doesn't hide her problem, and Mio can see what has been bothering her lover.

"So it is this," Mio says looking down at the bulge in Minna's red panties and military uniform. "I only read about them in books and never thought I would see one in real life."

"You know what this is?" Minna asks. "I've been too embarrassed to ask the nurse and hid here hoping it will go away, but it hasn't and is only getting worse."

"You haven't been using your magic recently, so it built up, no one knows why but whenever that happens this is the outcome," Mio answers reaching her hand forward, ever so gently she starts to stroke Minna through her uniform making her commander jump and moan and the slight contact. "So they really do happen."

"Mio," Minna begs becoming breathless as her girlfriend continues her stroking. "Please… Please stop, it feels weird."

"But this is how you treat it," Mio tells her continuing her actions. "You need to release all that built up magical power, or it will never go away."

"But Mio," Minna gasps. "This is…"

"You don't want to do this?" Mio asks stopping her movements and looking the women; she loves in the eye. "We have done it countless times before."

"But…" Minna looks down. "I never had this before."

"It doesn't bother me," Mio replies as she starts to stroke Minna again. "I love you, and this new addition only gives me more of you to love."

"It's not, strange, is it?" Minna asks blushing brightly.

"Not at all," Mio smiles. "It's different but not strange. So, will you let me help?"

"I doubt you will take no for an answer," Minna answers as Mio's hands stop stroking and start unbuttoning her uniform.

"You know me too well," Mio quietly tells her as one by one the buttons on her commander's uniform flies open.

"I know you are stubborn, and at times like these you will always do as you please," Minna replies feeling her uniform open up and a cold air hit her bare stomach.

"I have to ignore you," Mio tells her placing a light kiss on Minna belly button that sends a shiver up the Karlsland witches spine. "Your body is much more honest with me in these situations." Minna places another kiss. "You are too embarrassed to talk about what you like and don't like so I have to ask you body." Another kiss and this one forces a soft whimper to escape from Minna's lip. "I would never have found out you liked to be kissed here if I listened to you." Another kiss and another moan. "So in situations like this, I can't take no for an answer if it's from you, I can only take it from your body."

Mio plants several more kisses to this spot before her lips move upwards leaving a trail of burning hot kisses in her wake. As her lips move so does Mio's hands. Minna can feel the Major's hands as they move around her back, she hisses at the nails lightly raking her skin and offers no resistance as she feels her bra coming undone. Mio was just about to remove the garment when a knock grabs her attention. Mio doesn't reattach the bra instead she leaves it loosely hanging in place as both her and Minna's hands frantically restore her uniform. It takes only a matter of seconds, but Minna sighs in relief seeing the job done.

"Come in," Minna calls not expected her girlfriend's next move.

Faster than lightning Mio is under the desk pulling down Minna's red panties as she goes. Minna can't complain as Mio takes her member into her mouth because the door to her office opens and Gertrude Barkhorn better known as Trude enters. Minna is horrified to see one of her closest friends walk towards her as the Major starts bobbing her head up and down hidden from view under the desk. It takes all of Minna's self-control t act like nothing is happening.

"Commander I am worried about Yoshika and Lynne," Trude tells her. "I heard loud noises and groans coming from the direction of their rooms last night and think they may have had a fight."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Minna replies strugglings as Mio makes her situation worse. Minna gasps only just barely covering it for a yawn as she feels Mio slip to fingers inside her. Minna knew she was wet enough as she was practically dripping when she woke up this morning thanks to her new addition. Minna can feel those fingers start to curl inside her quickly finding that sweet spot only she and Mio knows about. "Never of those girls… Are the type to start fighting."

"Ok I guess you are right," Trude says, and Minna wishes she would leave quickly know as Mio picks up the pass. "Commander."

Trude salutes and leaves closing the door behind her, but Minna can't relax as Mio doesn't stop.

"Mio," Minna moans not able to hold back as she feels herself getting closer. Mio keeps up her fast pass hitting that spot inside Minna while sucking and lick her member till Minna can't bare it anymore. "Mio!" Minna can't help it as she feels herself exploding. Minna's mind goes blank as she feels something leave her member and pour into her girlfriend's mouth, Mio doesn't seem mind as she eagerly drinks down all that Minna gives her. "Mio."

"Yes," Mio replies wiping her mouth.

"Mio," Minna catches her breath watching her lover as she slowly crawls out from under her desk. "Mio, what do you think you were doing?"

"Sorry," Mio answers smiling cheekily. "I got carried away."

"Your lucky Trude is nieve in these matters, if it had been Shirley, then no one on the base would be able to look at us the same way ever again." Minna scolds. "Were you trying to make me orgasm in front of her?" Mio silence answers that question. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry I just got carried away in the heat of the moment," Mio says taking a step back.

"I'm going to have to punish you," Minna tells her. "Take off your clothes."

"Yes ma'am," Mio replies with a salute as she complies with her orders.

"I think this is the first time you called me ma'am outside of our bedroom," Minna chuckles as she watches her girlfriend strip. "Now sit on my desk." Mio complies and places herself on the edge of Minna's Minna steps towards her and places a kiss on Mio's cheek before moving to her lips. "Will you accept your punishment?"


	3. Futanari Erica and Hanna

Few things annoy the super ace witch who has over five hundred Neuroi kills to her name, but the Star of Africa is one of those things. Hanna-Justina Marseille, arrogant, competitive, impertinent and rebellious, those are just a few words which come to Erica's mind when she thinks of the Star of Africa. But now Erica is finding it suffocating to be around Hanna. The Star of Africa and the super ace have been forced to share a room and forbidden to leave it thanks to Hanna's actions on a training exercise. At first, Erica found Hanna to be tolerable but as several days passed Erica found Hanna's constant gloating and contest starting to be incredibly irritating.

"Hey, Erica I bet I can throw this paper plane further than you," Hanna poses her tenth challenge of the day, and it's only just barely nine o'clock in the morning.

"Not interested," Erica replies rolling over in her bed so that her back is facing Hanna.

"Come on have some fun," Hanna says throwing the paper plane so that it lands on Erica's bed right beside her head. "Or are you afraid you will lose?"

"Nope," Erica answers ignoring the plane on her bed. "Just not interested."

"Fine," Hanna sighs laying down on her own bed. "You're not as fun as you used to be."

Erica listens as Hanna's bed creaks and settles as she tries to focus. Usually, Erica is laid back and would have enjoyed the game, but right now Erica has her own problems to worry about, and she can't indulge her roommate in her latest competition. That problem has been growing steadily ever since the super ace woke up this morning. At first, it started with just a new addition to her body but as well as this growth certain desires arose and while her latest addition has stopped growing those desires are only getting worse and harder to control.

"So what's your problem," Erica doesn't have to turn to see where Hanna has moved to, she can feel her as her bed dips under the star's weight. "Something is bugging you because you have been taking me up on a few challenges before you tell me you are not interested. So what is wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothings wrong," Erica tells her although when she looks over her shoulder, her problems only get worse.

Ever since this growth appeared Erica has been getting urges and desires about her roommate, they are yelling at her to do things to Hanna she has never thought about doing before. All morning Erica has been sneaking looks at her roommate taking in the stars figure and curves as those desires screamed for her to cross the room and act upon them. Now though as the star of Africa sits so close to her and Hanna's developed chest hangs over her head those desires and urges are yelling louder then ever before and she has to fight to keep her hands away from Hanna's body. Erica can feel her cheeks start to burn as several ideas begin to form in the super aces mind.

"I just don't feel like playing around today," Erica continues hiding her face as she tears her eyes away from her roomie's body.

"Really because I think you do want to fool around with me," Hanna replies as Erica can feel her lean in closer, so close that her breasts touch Erica's arm making the aces problems ten times as worse. "I know you have been staring at me all morning."

Erica feels her face burn hotter realizes she has been caught in the act but that isn't the only heat she feels, a warm breath hits her ears sending a shiver down her spine as Hanna positions herself, so she is laying behind Erica. Erica ca barely remain still, the breath on her ear, the arms of Hanna's that wrap around her body and the two mountains of flesh that press into her back are too much for Erica in the state that she is in right now. Erica doesn't have a chance to decide what to do before Hanna pulls the blanket from her body and her hand grips Erica's latest part. Erica gasps as her member twitches in Hanna's hand, just this little light grip forces waves of pleasure to cascade through her body.

"So this is your problem," Hanna says as she gently rubs Erica through her clothing with a feather-light touch. "You know I can help you take care of this if you want me too." Erica can't make up her mind as part of her wants this while the other doesn't, all Erica knows is that Hanna's stroking is making it hard to focus and come to a decision. "Back in Africa, I would help Matilda all the time whenever she has this kind of problem. I bet Barkhorn helps you, how about I prove to you that I a superior to her in the bedroom as well as in the air?"

"Trude doesn't help me," Erica answers as Hanna stops her ministrations. "I take care of myself."

Erica can't believe she said that, her cheeks turn a bright red and she wishes she can take back her last statement but she can tell Hanna is intrigued by her response. Her mind is fogged thanks to Hanna's actions, but she still makes up her mind as to what she wants to do.

"So do you want my help or not?" Hanna asks, and Erica needs no time to make up her mind.

"Yes," Erica replies listing to her body and letting those desires and urges that have been growing all morning win and take over.

"Then kiss me," Hanna orders.

Hanna leans her head forward, and Erica spins round, so she is facing her roommate. Their lips meet and melt together. For a few minutes it's awkward as they try to set a rhythm, but once they find their pace, both girls start to enjoy their lips being joint. After a minute or two, Erica notices Hanna's tongue gentle start to prob her lips seeking entry into her mouth. Erica responds instinctively parting her lips and letting her tongue into her mouth. Both girls moan as their tongues entwine and start to roam each other's mouths. Erica's and Hanna's hands begin to explore each other's bodies as their kiss continues rubbing skin and caressing muscles and curves. After they break apart, neither girl knows how long the kiss lasted only that it left them breathless and contacted still by a trail of saliva.

"Just relax and let me take care of you," Hanna says before giving Erica another quick kiss. "I'll make it so that Barkhorn will never be able to satisfy you."

Hanna's hands slowly start run along Erica's skin as her lips begin to kiss a trail across Erica's check to her ear and finally stopping on her neck where her pulse point is. Hanna's hands have a free reign over Erica's skin as both girls are wearing just their underwear. It has become common for them to wear so little all day because of the heat and the fact they aren't leaving this room anytime soon. Hanna can feel her roommates body twitch and shiver under her touch and Erica can feel a warmth wherever those fingers touch her that heads straight for her core. It isn't long before those hands reach around and unfasten Erica's bra. The Super Ace has no problem in lifting her back and aiding in the removal of the garment.

"Your chest is just as cute as I remember," Hanna comments making Erica blush again.

"You don't have to lie," Erica says while turning her head to the side as to avoid eye contact. "I know I don't have a chest so don't tease me with words you don't mean."

"I do mean it," Hanna replies as her lips trail their way downwards. "You may be small in this area, but that doesn't mean it isn't cute."

"I really AHHH!" A sharp bite of Hanna's teeth on her nipple sends a shockwave through her body contacting pain and pleasure in a sinfully good mixture.

"Stop doubting yourself and just enjoy," Hanna says while she kisses away the pain. "I'll take care of everything."

Every flick of the tongue, every kiss, every suck and every touch is so expertly done that Erica is a shivering mess beneath Hanna's assault. Her lips switch from breast to breast while her tongue tastes every inch of flesh licking away the sweat that exists there. Erica meanwhile is quivering and humming her approval and loudly gasping and moaning whenever she felt Hamma's teeth rake along her skin or gently bite into her. Erica shivers as she feels Hanna's hands move lightly scratching her sides as the descend. Erica doesn't have to think or even process what her body does next it moves on its own out of instincts when Hanna starts to pull down her panties. Lifting her hips the last of the super aces clothing is removed leaving Erica naked under the predatory gaze of the Star of Africa.

"You're even cute down her," Hanna tells her leaning back and taking a good look at the previously covered flesh. "Not too big but…" Erica loudly gasps as Hanna trails a finger up from the bottom of her slit to the tip of her cock. "Certainly not too small either. I wonder how you will taste."

"Taste?" Erica questions in a pleasure filled dazed.

"Yes…" Hanna's tongue now follows the same path as her finger only at a slow agonizing pace for the Super Ace. Hanna's wet muscle takes its time as it travels starting just below the privet lower lips of the Super Ace then up to her delicate folds where she tastes and collects the wettens gathered there. As Hanna's tongue continues to travel upward more of those juices are drawn out of Erica, and by the time Hanna's tongue reaches the base of her member Erica thought she would have been licked dry, but Star of Africa's tongue has left her lower lips drenched in her own juices. If Erica had any hope that Hanna would move any faster once she reached her cock those hopes are soon dashed by Hanna's tongue continuing its slow crawl up her length. When Hanna finally comes to the tip, she gives it a quick flick of her tongue and then a kiss before she looks at her roommate and smiles. "Taste, and I rather like the way you taste."

See Hanna move down again; Erica is fearful that Hanna will go at that slow torturous pass again where she would feel so overwhelmed and frustrated again that she speaks up.

"Go faster than last time," Erica pleads her voice on the verge of begging which she sees makes Hanna's smile grow more prominent.

"Your wish is my command," Hanna tells her before giving the tip of Erica's cock another kiss then a lick before taking it into her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Erica couldn't stop the sound from leaving her lips as the warmth of Hanna's mouth engulfs the head of her member and slowly descends to the base.

Erica stares with her mouth hanging open as Hanna takes her whole length into her mouth. The way Hanna makes her feel is something Erica wouldn't be able to describe even if her mind wasn't as fogged as it is right now, the best way she can recount the experience is that it is a million times better then when she pleasured herself.

Hanna starts off slowly at first getting used to the foreign object in her mouth, but before long she picks up the pace. Soon the Star of Africa's head is bobbing up and down, and Erica finds her own head being thrown backward as a loud moan forces its way out from her throat. Erica squeezes her eyes shut and both her hands grip the bed sheets as the pleasure starts to build. Hanna meanwhile keeps one of her arms on the bed to keep herself steady while the other rubs Erica's smooth bare thigh and is inching its way towards the aces center. The first touch goes unnoticed by Erica as the pleasure of Hanna's fingers rubbing her lower lips blinds unnoticeably with the feeling of Hanna's bobbing head. The first Erica knows of those digits is when the pain of being stretched open by two of them overpowers the pleasure building in her small body.

"Hanna," Erica winces at the sudden intrusion.

Erica has never put anything inside her before not even her own finger. Whenever she had her current problem, she would always take care of it by stroking her length until it disappeared. When Hanna hears Erica and notices the uncomfortable look on the super aces face she immediately stops withdrawing her fingers and mouth.

"I'm sorry," Hanna says noticing a small amount of blood on the tips of her fingers.

"I have never heard you apologize before," Erica replies with a weak smile.

"I have never hurt someone before, other than the Neuroi and Trude's pride," Hanna tells her before her smile returns. "Now let me make it up to you." Hanna helps Erica onto her knees before she bends over in front of her peeling off her panties and spreads her ass cheeks. "I'll let you fuck me in the ass."

"And you say Trude has a stick up her ass," Erica comments.

"Shut up," Hanna tells her. "I'm only doing this as an apology; I only let Matilda do this on her birthday or the times she perfumed well in combat. So are you going to leave me hanging or put it inside me?"

"I'm putting it in," Erica giggles enjoying the blush that grows on Hanna's cheeks. "But are you sure its ok for me to put it in like this I've heard you need to use lube before doing something like this."

"I'm sure Matilda has a long and thick coke, so I kinda lose back there, and I made sure your dick is wet enough," Hanna answers sounding tired of waiting. "Now hurry up and put it inside me."

"Ok," Erica replies before taking a deep breath then lining herself up with the Star of Africa's rear entrance. "I'm putting it in now."

With a gentle thrust of her hips, Erica pushes her way inside. Three things surprise the Super Ace once she's buried herself inside of the Star of Africa. The first thing is that Hanna really isn't as tight as she thought back there, she overheard the maintenance personnel of the base saying their wives and girlfriends had very tight back passages. The second thing is that Hanna told her the truth because Erica has known the Satr of Africa to frequently lie in order to make herself seem superior to those around her. And finally the third and last surprise Erica learns about Hanna is that her roommate really seems to be enjoying having her rear penetrated.

"Go as hard as you like," Hanna practically moans out as Erica's hips meet hers. "You don't have to hold back."

"Neither do you," Erica tells her as she starts to pull out. "If you like taking it in the butt then admit to it I could hardly care less if you do."

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Hanna yells.

"Yes ma'am," Erica replies as she almost pulls her dick out but as those words leave her mouth and only the tip remains inside Erica slams herself back inside.

Both girls grunt with the thrust and Hanna meets Erica's movements with her own thrusting her ass back to meet Erica's hips making a slapping sound when contact is made. Erica doesn't hold back and slams into her as hard as she can grunting with the effort as Hanna starts to moan while matching her movements.

"Ohh fuck!" Hanna suddenly screams, and her body starts to shake. Erica knows what is happening and slows her movements giving her roommate time to recover.

"That was quick," Erica smirks happy with her work, it was her first time, and she made Hanna cum in a minute or so of fucking.

"You just caught me off guard is all," Hanna replies clearly embarrassed. "I never expected you to go straight at it; I thought you would be nervous and start off slowly."

"So fast, hard anal fucking makes you cum fast," Erica says, and in response, Hanna pulls herself free of Erica's cock then pushes the super ace down, so she's laying on her back.

"Now you now so let's see how fast I can make you cum," Hanna gives no warning before she climbs on top of Erica and takes her length into her pussy. Erica moans as Hanna's inner walls massage her length still quaking after her recent orgasm. "This is a trick I learned from when Matilda and I had to share a sleeping bag; there was no room to move, so I had to improvise when she had her problem then."

"Oh god," Erica moans as Hanna's inner walls suddenly start to squeeze her length.

"I think I am better than a god," Hanna replies as she continues to squeeze and milk Erica's cock inside her pussy. "Matilda can never last long when I do this to her so doubt a virgin like you won't last long either."

"I…" Erica tried to respond, but the constant supply of pleasure Hanna is supply to her length makes speech impossible.

"I wonder how long you will last though," Hanna says leaning forward and taking both of Erica's breasts into her hands. Erica knows she won't last much longer she can already feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, but she doesn't want to give Hanna the satisfaction of making her cum quickly. Knowing she can't overpower her roommate Erica does the only thing she can think of and attacks. "I don't b…"

Now its Hanna's turn to be rendered speechless as Erica commences her assault. Moving fast Erica takes one of her hands and quickly finds Hanna's clit. Rubbing swiftly back and forth Erica using what's left of her mind to think back to how her sister Ursula used to manipulate her body to bring it to orgasm. The two twin sisters often masturbated together when Erica had this problem in the past before the war started and Erica can remember that her sister never lasted long once she began to touch her clit. She hopes the Star of Africa is the same; Erica can only pray that Hanna either cums first or at the same time so her roommate won't claim some kind of victory over her.

"Ohh!" Erica moans doing her best to hold back.

"Fuck!" Hanna calls out as Erica feels her body start to shake.

Several more seconds pass, and both girls double their efforts to make the other cum first.

"Agh!" Erica cries out right on the verge.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Hanna is the first to break; her orgasm rocks her body.

"Ohh GOD! Erica is thrown into her own orgasm as Hanna's trembling inner walls take her over the edge into pure bliss.

In the aftermath when Erica orgasm comes to an end she is always glad afterward that she only needs one orgasm to make her length disappear. Hanna is learning why first hand because as Erica may not have the biggest cock around her orgasms really pack a punch. Purely white sperm fills Hanna causing the Super Aces stomach to bulge as it struggles to contain all that the Super Ace has to offer. Even when Hanna finds her womb stretched to the limit and ultimately filled still more cum leaves Erica's cock. This latest amount of sperm spilles from Hanna's body onto Erica's lap along with the Stars own juices. Both girls collapse at the end feeling spent from trying to outdo each other, but as they drift off to sleep, Hanna mutters.

"And I thought you didn't want to compete."


	4. Shirley and Futanari Trude

Sweat and engine oil, the smell of the stuff is thick in the air and coating the tanned and lightly muscled skin of a particular grease monkey witch. The young lady from the United States of Liberion has always loved engines and machinery continually tinkering with her striker unit she is always trying to improve her equipment. Initially, her work on her equipment got her into trouble and kicked out of her squad but once joining the Strike Witches her skills become an asset as she would perform maintenance on the squad's units often improving their performance. Standing up and whipping the sweat off of her brow Shirley admires her recent work, the Liberion's real name is Charlotte Elwyn Yeager, but her friends and fellow Strike Witches just call her Shirley.

"Don't you have any decency, Yeager?"

Well, all but one Strike Witch calls her Shirley unless she is in trouble that is. Shirley turns to face her unwelcomed guest. Stood behind her with her hands on her hips and irritation wrote all over her face Trude stares back at her. Shirley can't help but smirk as she sees Trude's eyes struggle to remain locked on hers as her cheeks struggle to hide the blush.

"Are you saying I don't look captivating?" Shirley strikes a pose and has to force herself not to break down laughing as Trude promptly turns her back her hand clenching the hem of her uniform. "You're too easy to tease Trude."

Shirley steps out of her striking pose and looks at her reflection in the mirror doubting that anyone wouldn't find her breathtaking. Mainly due to the Romagna heat Shirley is stood in the hanger wearing only a pink set of underwear. Shirley can feel and see the Martial of her bra is barely able to stop her massive breasts from overflowing and apart from a few grease stains pm her skin Shirley is exposed flesh is perfect, but Shirley knows that most people will quickly forget about those stains after taking in the rest of her body. Her lack of clothing may embarrass her complain here but thanks to her current attire she has beaten the day's heat.

Gertrud Barkhorn or Trude as she is more commonly known isn't fairing so well in her uniform and even from a few feet away Shirley can smell and see the sweat on the Karlsland witches body. Trude is wearing a white shirt under a grey coat; as Shirley looks closer at her fellow squadmate she can't help but notice dark patches under her armpits where sweat has begun to gather, and droplets of the stuff roll down Trude's toned thigs.

"Just put some clothes on!" Shirley yells after a few seconds of silence which Shirley guesses the Karlsland witch needed to compose herself. But instead of following that order Shirley instead steps towards the Karlsland witch.

Shirley stops right behind her favorite target when it comes to teases and whispers seductively into Trude's ear. "Maybe…" Her hands snake around Trude's body. "You need to…" Her hands stop as they brush against something stiff that shouldn't be there. Shirley can't help but enjoy the moment as she never expected Trude to be in this predicament. "Oh, you are having that kind of problem." Shirley smiles. "Need any help with it?"

"Just forget about it!" Trude snaps escaping Shirley's advances and turning to face the Liberion witch, but the spin caused her uniform to flip up exposing her length to Shirley's prying eyes. "It will go away by itself!"

"Well it's a nice dick," Shirly comments staring approvingly at the object. Shirley then turns around and shakes her behind at Trude. "Let me know if you change your mind. I'll be happy to ride that thing."

"You let that rabbit control you too much," Trude mumbles as she stomps out of the hanger.

"And that stick up your ass controls you too much!" Shirley yells at her before she starts to collect her belongs and put away the tools. Taking a look at the oily and sweat covered skin of her body Shirley smile grows bigger as she thinks about what she is about to do. "Hey Lucchini I'm going to take a bath do you want to join me?"

"Too hot," Came the reply from the young witch. Looking up Shirley can barely make out Lucchini as she sleeps on one of the steel beams supporting the roof. Being a native Shirley would have thought Lucchini would have been used to hot days like today, but apparently, she is struggling with the temperature just as much as everyone else.

"I'll see you later then," Shirley calls out as she leaves passing Lynne and Yoshika on her way out. "Morning girls."

"Good morning," Lynne replies but Yoshika is silent her eyes locked on Shirley's breasts. The Liberion witch can't help but feel sorry for Lynne because her girlfriend's eyes are continually wondering to other women's breasts but then seeing the appeal she has does make her feel good about herself and body. As she gets further away, Shirley hears Lynne say. "Yoshika you can feel my chest if you want?"

Shirley chuckles quietly to herself hearing that. Knowing Yoshika's love of breasts and Lynne's large cup size, she can already tell that Yoshika's hands are groping her girlfriend right now even without looking back. Shirley's thoughts then turn back to Trude as she wonders if Yoshika would offer to help her with Trude's latest problem then would the Karlsland witch accept. Trude does love her sister more than usual for a sister and the way Yoshika and Chris could be passed off as twins lead Shirley to believe that if Yoshika had made the same offer, she just had then Trude wouldn't hesitate to accept.

Reaching the bases bath, Shirley sees her clothes and bathing supplies are right where she left them this morning. Shirley always leaves a spare set of clothing in the bathroom whenever she does maintenance work mainly, so she doesn't get yelled at by her squads commanding officer Minna for leaving black footprints all over the floor of the base. Shirley feels her fingers aches as they remember the times she had to scrub the oil and grease marks off of the floor. But Shirley banishes those memories from her mind as she takes off her underwear and with her other clothes she places them in the dirty laundry hamper.

Stepping out into the warm summer heat Shirley can't help but enjoy the breeze blowing through the open-air bath cooling her body. In the hanger, she had no such luxury as the walls blocked the wind and the running Striker Engines raised the temperature inside more. But here in the open air and light breeze, she feels normal for the first time in a while and memories of skinny dipping with her friends on hot, humid days comes flooding back to her. But those thoughts are taken away from her as she hears footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Yeager…" Shirley once again finds it's Trude stood behind her. Only this time Trude is keeping her eyes locked on the floor as her face burns brightly red. "Were you… Were you serious about helping me with… This?"

Shirley can't help but feel excited at the thought of assisting Trude. Even though Trude is hiding the cause of her problem under her uniform, Shirley can make out its length and thickness as it bludges against Trude's uniform. Just one look and Shirley knows she is serious about her early offer as she feels more than sweat dampens her crotch and thigs.

"Of course I was," Shirley happily replies unable to take her eyes off of the bludge in Trude's uniform. "I let my bunny control me too much remember."

"Then could… Could you help me with…" Trude lifts up her top reviling her length. "With this?"

"Sure but first," Shirley walks towards her and stops inches away. Trude remains still and silent unable to look up or move her hands to intercept Shirley's fingers as the start to undo the buttons of her uniform. "You need to lose this, or it will get dirty, and you will be explaining to the others when they catch you as to why you are walking the base with dirty clothes on."

"You want to do it here?" Trude finally moves as the buttons around her chest come undone stepping back and finally meeting Shirley's eyes.

"Yeah why not," Shirley answers closing the distance again. "We are alone and since I am already naked then why don't we do it here."

"But what about the others?" Trude asks, but she doesn't stop Shirley as she continues to unbutton her uniform.

"It's fine," Shirley assures her. "Lynne and Yoshika are doing the laundry, Lucchini is sleeping, Perrine is stalking the Major and as she and Minna are training while Erica and Hanna are still confined to their room. That leaves Sanya and Eila who are most likely asleep or maybe doing what we are about to do."

"Ok," Trude relents as the last button comes undone, she helps Shirley remove her the jacket then in undoing the buttons on her white undershirt.

Seeing the doubts, and hesitation leave Trude Shirley can tell she really is struggling with her problem because of how willingly she is going along with this. Once the top is removed Trude quickly covers her breasts and crotch and when their eyes meet Shirley can see how nervous the Karlsland witch is.

"Is this your first time?" Trude nods her head. "You can always leave and do it by yourself if you are uncomfortable doing this, I am willing here, but that doesn't mean I am forcing you to do this with me."

"No I'm fine," Trude replies still nervous but once again showing shes willing by letting her hands slip to her sides. "We already came this far so there's no reason to turn back now."

"If you say so but tell me if you want to stop," Shirley tells her before kissing her cheek.

Shirley kisses her several more times, and with each kiss, she gets closer the Karlslander's lips until at last they finally meet. Shirley can tell right away that this is Trude's first kiss or at least one of the first by the experience she shows trying to kiss the Liberion back, but she doesn't say anything instead she silently guides her quickly becoming impressed by how fast Trude is picking up her performance. Again she doesn't mention it; she doesn't want to give Trude anything to use against her when the in no doubt argue in the future.

Shirley can't help but hiss as she feels Trude's arms grip her shoulders and her nails dig into her skin hurting a little but not enough to get Shirley to break off the kiss. Trude though tries to pull back, but Shirley uses this as an opportunity to attack the Karlsland girls neck quickly earning a moan from the young lady. Several more kisses and a quickly experimenting with light bites and swipes of her tongue Shirley starts to learn what it is Trude likes. She leans that Trude likes it when she kisses her pulse point, when she bites softly into her skin near her shoulder and when Shirley her tongue hitting Trude's earlobe the Karlsland witch jumps as if she was electrocuted while a loud moan escapes her lips. Once again Shirley finds herself chuckling and can't help but tease her partner at this moment.

"Your ears are your weak points I take it," Shirley gives her earlobe another kiss causing Trude to jump again.

"I… I guess," Trude says trying to control her voice as Shirley continues to attack Trude's ear.

Shirley continues her attack as she steps closer to Trude and feels Trude's length stuck between their bodies twitching. Trude's hands lay flat on Shirley's shoulders while the Liberion's fingers wrap around Trude's back. Shirley's fingers make quick work of Trude's bra strap, and soon that garment is on the floor. Shirley shifts her attention starting to kiss down Trude's neck tell she reaches the top of her chest. Shirley kisses the top of the of those mounds of flesh admiring them. Every time she takes a bath, Shirley always takes a look at the girls to see how much they developed. She is continuously impressed with Lynne as she has seen the girl grow nearly a cup size bigger since she joint the squad. Cupping Trude's breasts as she continues to kiss the top of them she reckons regarding size Trude is round about the third biggest after herself and Lynne, Shirley can maybe see Minna being bigger, but their commander never bathes with the squad and keeps herself covered too much for Shirley to judge her accurately.

"You know if you show these off more then you would be more popular with everyone," Shirley says against Trude's mounds as her hands start to squeeze the flesh.

"These things don't matter to a soldier," Trude replies. "If anything they get in the way."

"Stop thinking you're only a soldier," Shirley tells her kissing lower on her chest. "You're also a friend to the rest of the squad and a gorgeous women to any onlooker."

"My life is that of a soldier," Trude responds biting her lip at the end to stop a moan as Shirley takes one of her nipples into her mouth. "My life is… Dedicated to being a soldier."

Shirley releases the nipple with a popping sound and starts to kiss her away to the other one. Her hands meanwhile don't lay ideal instead one goes to the breast Shirley's mouth just left while the different grips Shirley's staff. Trude can't help but moan as Shirley starts the stroke her and at the same time Shirley can't help be impressed with Trude's length. Shirley can feel Trude's cock twitch in her can and when she reaches the tip and feels the precum that has begun to lick out Shirley feels her own excitement intensify. Already Shirley can feel her wetness drip down her legs and a burn in her crotch to be filled with Trude's length.

"You may be a soldier first and never done this before, but I bet you know where you want to put this," Shirley says giving her cock a tight squeeze cause the Karlsland witch to gasp. "So tell me where do you want this thing?"

"Do… Do I have to?" Trude asks her face burning brighter than ever. "You… You already know where its meant to go."

"But there are three options," Shirley points out taking a step back and tapping her lips. "It could go in my mouth." She taps her crotch feeling the dampness gathered there soak her fingers. "In my pussy or…" This time Shirley steps forward reaches behind Trude; she sticks her hand down the back of Trude's underwear smearing her asshole with her love juices. Retracing her fingers, Shirley asks. "Or in my ass."

"Your ass?" Trude looks like she doesn't know how to react to that last option, so Shirley decides to give her some more information.

"Yeah, my ass," Shirley confirms. "I never did that with a person, but I have with a toy."

"I'll… Let's just do it… The ordinary way," Trude looks down as she says that.

"I thought so," Shirley replies and before Trude can even respond the Liberion witch quickly strikes pulling down the Karlsland witch's panties in one quick movement free her cock, but it doesn't fall to the ground as Shirley expected. Instead, it stands rigged and up to stiff and hard to drop. Let's get on with it."

Shirley tugs at Trude's arm pulling her over to the railing surrounding the open-air bath.

"Hey don't pull me," Trude complains but she still elts Shirley lead her to the railing where the Liberion witch promptly bends over the stone barrier exposing both her front and rear entrance to the Karlsland girl. "W… Why are you doing that…"

"So I can enjoy the view," Shirley answers looking back over he shoulder. "I don't know how good you will be, so I want to have at least an excellent view to keep myself occupied while you are back there."

"Are you saying I won't be any good?" Trude asks sounding slightly irritated.

"Then why don't you prove me wrong," Shirley posies her challenge rubbing her crotch and showing the liquid coating her fingers to Trude. "I'm wet enough for you to do your worse."

"I'll so you just what a proud Karlsland witch can do," Trude tells her as she positions herself behind Shirley.

Trude pauses for a minute hesitate to hurt her fellow witch and not sure what to do. Taking a deep breath, Trude runs the tip of her length through Shirley's folds making both girls hum in pleasure and the head of her dick to glisten in the love juices as she tries to find the front entrance of Shirley's body. Finally, she sees it and pushes inside. Trude stops as soon as the heads in and checks on her partner. Seeing no signs of pain Trude starts to push in carefully watching Shirley before she knows it both their hips meet singling she is fullying inside the Liberion witch.

"Well, you are definitely the biggest I've had," Shirley tells her. She isn't lying either as she can feel Trude fill her entirely as the tip of her cock rest against the entrance to her womb while the width stretches her more than any toy or man has ever done before.

"Of course," Trude says proudly. "The people from Karlsland are better in every way to the people of Liberion."

"Then why are my breasts bigger than yours?" Shirley comes back with a question Trude can't defend herself from with any answer.

"Shut up," That is all Trude can think of to say in response.

"Fuck me and I will," Shirley says. "Talking that is."

"Fine," Trude agrees as she slowly starts to thrust in and out.

"Come on you need to do it harder than that," Shirley tells her. "Or is that all you got."

"You asked for it," Trude replies and immediately starts to pick up the pace, she doesn't know why but whenever Shirley poses a challenge she can never say no.

Soon they reach a pace where whenever their hips meet that connect with such force that a loud slap could be heard in the bath. Trude grips Shirley's hips grunting with the effort of each powerful hard thrust in the Liberion witch. Shirley meanwhile has to grasp the stone railing out of fear of being thrown over the edge as Trude's thrust are hard enough to cause her feet to leave the ground, but she never complains or asks the Karlsland witch to stop. Moaning, cursing and bucking her hips in response to each thrust Shirley is having the time of her life as Trude's cock repeatedly fills her.

"Fuck! Like that!" Shirley yells at Trude as she continues to be fucked. Her breasts sway in time with each thrust and as she continues to moan Shirley starts to hear another moan join hers.

"Your… Too loud…" Trude grunts back between thrusts as the fear of being caught enters her mind but not in a significant to make her stop pistoning her hips.

"Scheiße!" "Oh God!"

Both girls can't help but yell as Trude hits a sweet spot inside Shirley causing please to shoot through the Liberion's body and her inner walls to tight clench around the Karlsland cock buried deep within her.

"Too… Loud…" Trude reminds her continuing her thrusts.

"Fuck! You were just as loud!" Shirley loudly moans.

Both girls can feel their ends nearing as a pressure bubbles away in their lower stomachs threatening to explode at a moments notice.

"Oh Gott, du fühlst dich so gut!" Trude is the first to go quickly followed by Shirley.

"Oh god!" Shirley explodes her inner walls crushing Trude's dick as it blows it's load inside her milking the cock for all its worth.

A clash of metal and both girls turn to see Yoshika and Lynne stood in the pathway that leads to the bath. At their feet is a pair of buckets and in their hands, they hold a couple of mops. Both the Britannia witch and Fuso witch are red in the face but where Lynne turns away Yoshika stares and both Shirley and Trude can see a length grow and harden under the young Fuso witches clothes. Trude and Shirley find themselves paralyzed with Trude still buried in Shirley as a mixture of white cum from Trude and love juices from Shirley drip to the floor beneath their feet.

"Hey girls!" Shirley is the first to recover and calls out to the new arrivals being her usual confident self. "Can you come back in an hour we need to use the bath right now."

Trude meanwhile goes red in the face and feels like crawling into a hole and dying. "It's not what it looks like!"


	5. Futanari Gundula Rall and Karibuchi Hika

**Dear Mum and Dad**

**My life at the base has been difficult, but I am slowly starting to find my place amongst the Brave Witches. Since joining the squad in Takami's place, I have struggled and fought hard to prove I should be here. At first only a few accepted me, but when I started passing the tests, they set everyone else began to think of me as part of the squad.**

**I have made two good friends since joining the Brave Witches. Nikka Edvardine Katajainen or Nipa as everyone calls her has been kind to me since the moment I joined the Squad, she helped me train, showed me around the base and no matter what she was doing she would always drop it and help me if I was in trouble.**

**Kanno Naoe better known as Nao at first didn't like me, she said I could never take Takami's place, and I should just go home. But even though she would deny it if I asked her I know, she likes me. Nipa told me she caught me when I fell unconscious during a test and carried me back to my room; I can remember her looking after me when I was ill and working hard on a Christmas present for me. Nao may be hard on me but she is a good friend, and her opinion on my has improved based on the things she lets slip without thinking.**

**But not everyone is as good as Nao and Nipa because there are some people who I am still nervous around. Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin is our squads second in command and handles all the repair work our Striker Unit's need. She is Friendly and treats us well but can be scary at times when she is mad or punish us.**

**Waltrud Krupinski who likes to be called Countess but most people call her fake Countess because she doesn't have the title. Krupinski is always flirting with me and every other girl she sees which usually gets her in trouble. I know I can count on Krupinski in combat, but I am still nervous to be alone with her.**

**Edytha Roßmann is are flights instructor, so everyone calls her Teacher. Teacher is always strict and gives me nearly impossible tests to complete, but I know she only does it to make me a better witch in the end.**

**There are two members of the squad I don't talk too much called Georgette Lemare and Shimohara Sadako, all I know about them are their home countries and that Georgette cleans the base while Sadako is an excellent cook. I hope to get closer to them someday.**

**The final member of the squad is our leader Gundula Rall. Rall mainly stays behind during combat because of an old injury although she does fight when necessary. Rall has hardly spoken to me, but I can tell she looks after my best interests. In the beginning, Rall welcomed me to the squad but soon changed her mind and agreed that Teacher could give me an impossible test to convince me to go home but when I passed it, I got the sense that she was pleased to hear that. I don't know what to make of Rall, we never talk, and I catch her staring at me at times, but I also feel safe here because of her watching over me.**

**With Love**

**Karibuchi ****Hikari**

Sighing off her letter Hikari quickly seals the letter and leaves her room to post it. Despite still having half an hour till the mail goes out Hikari still hurries just in case like last month the mail left nearly an hour early because the supply plane needed to leave before a storm hit the base grounding the aircraft for at least two days. The rest of her squadmates told her she should put her letters in the outgoing letterbox the day before, but Hikari always forgets to so she continually rushes at the last minute to send her message. Needless to say, because of the rush she was in Hikari was running through the halls, she usually never has any problems with this, but today her luck runs out.

All of a sudden someone walks out from around the corner, and Hikari never noticed them until she slammed into the person causing them both to slam into the floor. A few seconds pass before Hikari starts to realize what has happened. Her head was resting on something soft she soon learns is a large pair of breasts, around her waist and arm hold her that isn't her own and as she sits up, she soon sees who she has run into. Gundula Rall, her commanding officer.

"I'm so sorry," Hikari says jumping to her feet. "I didn't see you are you, ok ma'am?"

"I'm fine," Rall replies as she stands. "But you shouldn't be running in the halls Hikari someone could get hurt. We were lucky here and only got knocked over, but if we were on the stairs, then we may be on stretchers heading for the infirmary right now."

"I'm sorry," Hikari repeats herself only this time bowing her head. "I won't do it again."

"See to it that you don't," Rall says before she is getting to the real reason why she is here. "I was actually coming to talk to you; Headquarters just sent over a message that our base will be hosting a ball and all our squad is expected to attend."

"A ball?" Hikari isn't sure how she should respond to that. For most of her life, the young girl has been trying desperately to follow in her sister's footsteps so never before has she even thought about dancing.

"Yes a ball," Rall confirms. "Dancing, music and plenty of food and drink so you should probably watch out for Krupinski and under any circumstances should you drink anything she offers you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hikari responds not needed to be told that after the time she spent with the Fake Countess, but something must have come out in her voice because her commander asks.

"Is everything ok Karibuchi?"

"I'm fine it's just that I have never been to a ball before," Hikari admits feeling slightly ashamed at the admission.

"Do you know how to dance?" Rall asks.

"No ma'am," Hikari answers.

"Then come to my office tonight after lights out," Rall says, and Hikari looks up to see a small smile growing on he leaders face. "I'll show you all that you need to know."

"Yes ma'am," Hikari quickly replies returning her commander's smile.

**Later That Night**

When Hikari enters her commander's office, she quickly notices how much bigger it is compared to the last time she was here. The two sofas and coffee table that was once in the center of the office have been pushed to the sides of the room, even the rug that was beneath the table has been rolled up and moved out of the way. Looking around Hikari can see right away that her commanding officer has made an effort in making sure that they will have enough space for their lesson. Stood in front of her desk the leader of the Brave Witches Gundula Rall stands observing Hikari as she enters.

The watchful eyes of her commander make Hikari feel nervous all of a sudden and thinking back the young Fuso witch realizes she hasn't felt nervous at all about this late night lesson. In fact, as Hikari thinks back remembering her day she was looking forward to it for some reason. It's only now that it really is happening that she is starting to feel nervous and unsure as to wether or not this is a good idea. Looking up towards the senior witch Hikari soon finds her doubts about what she is doing here melt away, all it took was a single glimpse of a smile forming on her Commanders lips to make everything seem ok.

"Are you ready to begin?" Gundula asks walking up to the young witch.

"Y… Yes, ma'am," Hikari quickly replies as her command halts right in front of her.

"Please just call me Gundula," Gundula insisted. "We don't have to be so formal tonight, may I call you Hikari." Hikari nods her head, and Gundula's smile grows a bit bigger. "Now let's begin Hikari, may I have your hand." Hikari complies letting her commander take her hand. Gundula then rests her other hand on Hikari's lower back pulling her slightly closer. "Rest your other hand on my shoulder."

"Like this?" Hikari asks resting her hand lightly on the taller witches shoulder.

"That's good now I'll lead," Gundula tells her giving the young witch time to get used to the feeling of being this close to someone before continuing. "This is a simple Walts and should be the only dance you will need to know."

"Will there be other types of dances?" Hikari inquires.

"Probably but the most common is a Walts, and everyone attending will know it including yourself after tonight," Gundula assures her. "Now just follow my lead, start with your feet together." She waits for Hikari to get into the correct position. "Step back with the right foot then step sideways to the left with your left foot and finally bring your right foot next to your left foot." They walk through the move slowly. "Next step forward with the left foot, step forward sideways with the right foot and finish by bringing your left foot next to your right foot." Once again they walk through the steps slowly. "That's all you need to know."

"It's easier then I thought it would be," Hikari admits.

"It's a simple dance meant to be enjoyed," Gundula tells her smiling. "Do you want to dance a little to make sure you know it?"

"Yes please," Hikari replies with a smile of her own and the two begin going through the steps of the dance with Hikari stumbling from time to time.

Gundula losses herself in the dance and in her partner, she is glad to be able to share this dance with Hikari because when she first heard about the dance Gundula could only think of one person she would like to have shared a dance with, Hikari Karibuchi. But that was something Gundula accepted she would never get a chance to do; the commander already knew she would spend the night talking and dancing with generals and essential benefactors to the war effort. So Gundula simple enjoys the moment hopping Hikari would let it last through the night.

Hikari Meanwhile is starting to get the hang of dancing. The Fuso witch can feel her feet move without her needing to think about. Now she can just relax and enjoy the dance. This is the first time in years since she had someone to dance with when Hikari was only a little kid her dad would let her dance on his feet but that was years ago, and she had forgotten how nice it is to just dance until now.

Hikari's attention soon turns to her dance partner, she looks up at Gundula and sees her commander smiling with her eyes closed as she leads the dance. Hikari can feel the strength and muscles in Gundula's arm and is surprised by how softly and gently her commander is holding her hand. Hikari can feel her bosses chest every time her head accidentally bumps into it, she finds it soft and the perfect cushions to take the impact. But as the dance goes on one thing about her dance partner keeps getting more and more of her attention. Something has been growing and getting hard to ignore. At first, Hikari passed it off as just something Gundula had in her pocket, but as it grew larger Hikari's mind began to wonder, and now she wonders if what Krupinski has told her about her commanding officer was true, that Gundula was just like her sister.

Gundula soon realizes a problem as she dances but unfortunately by the time she realized she knew it was too late to hide it from Hikari and that the Fuso witch already noticed her problem. She suddenly stops the dance and steps back away from her partner who looked at her confused and disappointed that they had to end their dance so soon. Gundula doesn't know what to say or how to explain why she broke away from her partner but she knows she has to say something because it was next to impossible that Hikari never noticed her hidden secret.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hikari asked confused as to why the dance suddenly came to an end and worried that it was all her fault. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one to apologize not you Hikari," Gundula tells her. "I'm sorry, but there is something I have to do so we need to cut our night short. Could you leave I need to be by myself right now."

"Are you having the same problem, my sister sometimes have?" Hikari asks looking closer at her command and her eyes soon lock onto the bludge in her commander's panties and jacket.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she had this problem," Gundula answers knowing it to be true from helping out Takami when she was in the same situation as she is in now. "It's common with powerful witches."

"Do you need my help with it?" Gundula is taken back by the question. Ever since the younger Karibuchi sister joined the squad, Gundula has fantasized about her helping her out in this situation and part of the reason she let go of Hikari just moments ago was that she was afraid she would do something she would regret. "Takami says that when she is having this problem that sometimes it helps to have another person."

"Are you willing to help me?" Gundula asks scared of taking advantage of the girl before her and making Hikari terrified of her.

Last time Gundula found herself dealing with this problem Hikari was on her mind when she was taking care of herself. The whole time she kept thinking about sticking her cock in Hikari and fucking her hard while the younger girl screamed and begged for more. That day Gundula probably imagined taking Hikari in nearly every position imaginable, and it wouldn't have surprised her if you told the squad leader that she invented some positions of her own that day. Now the girl who filled her fantasies is stood before her offering to make them come true, Gundula knows she would be more than happy for Hikari's help, but she needs to know this is what the Fuso witch wants before she continues.

"Of course," Hikari replies with a smile. "I help my sister all the time and will be more than willing to help you out too."

"Ok, I will accept your help," Gundula says stepping towards Hikari, the older girls hands touch the Fuso witches chin and gently tilts her head up where their lips meet for a brief second. "If you want to stop at anytime tell me."

"Ok," Hikari agrees before they kiss again.

The two ladies kiss again only deeper this time with Hikari on her tiptoes while Gundula's hand leaves the Fuso girls soft cheek brushing gently through her hair and coming to rest on the back of Hikari's head. Gundula's other hand once again finds itself on Hikari's lower back, and she soon finds the Fuso witches hands aren't lying idle. Gundula feels Hikari's fingers start to undo the buttons to her uniform and is taken back by how forward Hikari is being but once her tongue enters the younger girls mouth and meets her partners she soon forgets about it and moves her hands to pull off the Fuso girls top.

Soon Hikari is left standing in just her blue swimsuit, and with both of their hands working together Gundula too is standing just her underwear. Both of them take a moment to admire the other. Gundula's eyes wonder of the Fuso's body appreciative of the way Hikari's swimsuit hugs her curves, it clings to her chest and shows off her ass nicely, but one thing makes Gundula smile, the sight of a damp patch over Hikari's crotch. Hikari meanwhile finds her gaze continually switching between her commander's groin and chest. Gundula's breasts look like they are about to burst out of her bra while her cock stands up straight and stiff sticking out from her panties.

Gundula quickly leads over to one of her sofa's that has been pushed into the corner of the room for the earlier dance lesson. Gundula sits the younger girl down before kissing her again. Gundula's fingers slip the straps of Hikari's swimsuit down her should and body until the Fuso girls breasts pop out. The unit command doesn't waste any time with her hands quickly groping her breasts causing Hikari to moan against her lips. Once her fingers pinch the younger girls nipples, Hikari particularly jumps. Gundula's lips begin to kiss down from her lips where they linger on her neck before descending on her breast. The commander again doesn't take her time, and her lips soon wrap around one of Hikari's nipples, and her teeth gently bit into it. Gundula is getting too hard and can barely control her self. Her panties stretch and dig uncomfortably into her as her cock begs to be unleashed into the girl before her.

Hikari moans and sighs as Gundula switches her mouth to her other breast giving it the same treatment while one of her hands keeps her former breast occupied. Gundula's free hand slides down Hikari's stomach making her squirm as it rubs her belly and her voice to become music to her squad leaders ears when those fingers reach her crotch and rub it over the damp material of her swimsuit. Rather than removing the bathing suit Gundula just brushes the material aside, releasing the nipple in her mouth Gundula can only stare seeing Hikari's womanhood glistening with her own arousal and strands of the Fuso girls love juices still connecting her special hole to the fabric of her swimsuit. Gundula drools at the sight feeling her member grow stiffer until she feels it is as hard as a steel rock. The unit command runs her finger gentle up the youngers girls slit making Hikari's breath hitch and leaving her finger covered with a thin layer of the Fuso girls juices.

"To be honest Hikari," Gundula raises her finger and examines the glistening liquid. "Ever since the moment I first saw you I have wondered how you taste." As Gundula sucks her fingers clean licking the juices to get a good taste she hums in approval. "And you don't disappoint."

"Ha… I'm glad you like it," Hikari replies with a nervous laugh her cheeks reddening.

"In fact…" Gundula lifts Hikari's legs resting the on her should with her face close enough to the Fuso girls crotch that every breath she takes causes the younger girl to shiver. The Karlsland women's hand wrap around the Fuso witches midsection stopping her from falling as because of the height difference between the two witches Hikari is now only touching the sofa with her shoulders. Hikari finds her waste raised into the air and her commanders face staring down at her with eyes filled with lust and hunger. "I would quite like to taste you some more."

Gundula's tongue slowly leaves her mouth and cuts a path that sends sparks of pleasure to every inch of Hikari's body. The wet muscle travels from the bottom to the top of the Fuso girls folds circling around her clit before heading back down. Hikari squirms in Gundula's grasp as the older woman watches her face contort in pleasure. Gundula repeats the action only this time instead of going down her tongue brushes over Hikari's clit and striking that bundle of nerves gets better results the Gundula was expecting.

"Ahh!" Hikari lets out a loud moan and nearly fall out of her commander's arms with the way her body suddenly jerked as pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Gundula watches as Hikari's face turns bright red her eyes widen and hands quickly move to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry I'm being too loud."

Gundula looks up and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry Hikari; my office is soundproofed so you can be as loud as you want and no one will hear."

Hikari only shyly nods her head but makes no move to remove her hands from atop of her mouth which Gundula finds a little disappointing because she enjoyed the sound Hikari made and wanted to hear more of them. Gundula just ignores her dissatisfaction and goes back to working repeating her previous actions and receiving a muffled cry in response before she decided to change things up. The commander's tongue probes the young witches lower entrance before gentle Gundula slips her tongue inside.

Sweet, that is how Gundula describes the taste. Soft and strange that's how she describes the feeling of Hikari's inner walls against her tongue. Gundula as never felt or tasted anything like this before. Hikari's moans are stifled against her hands as Gundula twists and bends her tongue carefully watching the young witches reactions quickly learning what she likes and doesn't. Gundula has always been praised as a quick learner and soon finds a particular spot inside Hikari that when she curls, her tongue upwards seems to drive Hikari crazy. Gundula is sure that Hikari is going to have bruises because of the tight grip she has to maintain to keep the Fuso girl steady. Long Karlsland fingers dig into Fuso flesh as Hikari violently jumps and squirms.

"I… Huh…" Hikari finally frees her voice as her hands reach down and tightly grip the cushions of the sofa turning her knuckles white. "If you… If you keep doing… That I will.."

"It's ok to let go," Gundula tells her pausing for a moment before continuing to work that spot inside her.

Gundula sees no reason to stop; She can see how much Hikari likes it from the way her body quivers in pleasure and hear her moan a lot louder now that her hands have moved in utter bliss. Gundula is also getting something from this; her tongue is getting more than its fair share of juices covering it and every time she curls her wet muscle those sweet juices quickly hit the back of her throat.

"I…I!" All of a sudden Hikari's body explodes.

The young witches body shudders as a powerful wave cascades through her young body, and the juice of her arousal comes pouring out. At first, Gundula was surprised when the sudden spray of liquid hit her, but she didn't let it show and happily drank all that came out before withdrawing her tongue and gently setting the girl down on the soft sofa.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Gundula says looking down at the young witch with her chin and lips covered with the girl's arousal.

Hikari still shaking in the aftershocks of her orgasm looks up at her commander as Gundula licks her lips clean. Hikari can see in her leader's eyes how much the older girl wants to take her and it makes her feel warm inside knowing someone feels this way about her. With a shaky, unsteady hand, Hikari makes a move for her crotch as her eyes now lowering on Gundula's member. Gundula's cock is still rock hard, and the tip is covered in white precum that gathered there during Gundula's oral treatment of Hikari. Hikari's hands reach her center, and her fingers open up her folds exposing her most privet part to the women before her.

"Gundula?" Hikari looks up and meets her commander's eyes as her cheeks blush red, Gundula is starting to worry they will stay that color with the number of times the Fuso's face has turned red this evening. "Can you put it in now?"

"As you wish," Gundula smiles reassuringly as she quickly pulls down her confining underwear freeing her member. Hikari continues to stare as Gundula throws the garment into some distant corner of the room. "Ready?"

She positions her member at the younger girls entrance and rubs it up and down lubricating her deck as she asks that question. Hikari gives her answer in the form of a nod, so Gundula moves forward. Gentle the Karlsland witch grabs the legs of the Fuso girl and bends them so that Hikari finds her knees pressed against her chest. Gundula makes sure her member is slippery enough before she pushes the head in. Both witches let out a breath neither of the realized they were holding as the head of Gundula's member pops inside. As she inches, her way inside and Hikari's inner walls start to wrap around and squeeze her length Gundula is surprised by how easy she can insert herself into the smaller girl. As their hips meet Gundula just points it down to the Fuso girl helping her sister out as she knows from previous experience that Hikari's sister is about the same size as her.

Gundula leans down and quickly kisses Hikari one more time before she starts o pull out slowly keeping a close eye on the Fuso girl. Gundula hopes that Hikari really is ok with having something as substantial as her member insider her, but as she starts to thrust forward again she can tell Hikari is fine as things are. Hikari moans as she is filled and whimpers as Gundula withdraws like she never wants to be separated from Gundula's cock. Gradually picking up the pace until she finds a steady pace that satisfies them both. Gundula grunts with each thrust while Hikari moans. Soon though this pace isn't enough for Gundula, the leader of the unit thrusts harder and faster pistoning in and out until their skin slaps against each other and the sound of skin on skin contact echoes through the room.

Bruises start to form on Hikari's legs where Gundula holds them to steady herself as she trusts in and out of Hikari. Both girls are covered in sweat, but they don't let that stop them as they both can feel their ends coming closer. Gundula can feel the soft inner walls of Hikari's lower hole start to tighten their grip on her member and can tell the girl is close to her second high. Gundula too can feel that she is approaching her limits and accidentally brings her own end furth quicker by thinking of filling Hikari with her seed.

"Gundula!" Hikari calls out. "Cum inside me!"

"Are you sure?" Gundula is struggling not to blow her load inside before she is sure the Fuso witch is ok with it.

"Yes!" Hikari replies gripping the sofa hard enough that she tears the fabric but neither of the girls cares about that. "It will make me a stronger witch!"

With consent given Gundula thrusts one last time before blowing her load quickly followed by Hikari who throws her head back as pleasure filled waves spread to every inch of her body. Quivering and out of breath both witches stay as they are for several minutes recovering. Their eyes meet, and a small smile is shared between them before Gundula pulls out feeling her needs satisfied. Both girls slowly start to get dressed finding themselves unsteady on their feet.

"Hey Hikari," Gundula says as she finishes putting on her uniform. The young witch looks to her commander. "Would I be able to call on you again next time I have this problem?"

"Sure," Hikari replies with a smile.

"By the way…" There is one more thing Gundula has to ask, something the young witch said is now eating away in the back of her mind. "Was it Takami that told you cumming inside would make you a better witch."

"Yes, she said it is infused with magic that will make me stronger," Hikari answers.

Both witches say their goodbyes and retire to their rooms. Gundula is wondering how Hikari hasn't realized her sister is lying to her about getting stronger through the witches seed. It is true that the white liquid does contain magical energy, but no one has ever gotten strong because of the substance. Gundula just writes it off as Takami just wanting an excuse to finish inside of her sister as Takami knows first hand that the older Karibuchi always likes to finish inside of someone.


	6. Hikari and Futa Nipa and Futa Rall

The ball was in fall swing at the base of the Brave Witches. A small orchestra fills the hanger that has been emptied and set up as a makeshift ballroom for the event. The concrete floor has been swept, and tables have been set up covered in a white cloth with food on top. Several heaters have been set up to fight off the winter cold but even with those heaters and the hanger doors sealed tightly shut the air still carries a chill.

Throughout the hall, the members of the five hundred and second joint fighter wing mingle with guests and each other enjoying the food. Krupinski flirts with Sanya trying to get with her before the limited time the Orussian witch and her wingman Eila are staying at the base. The witches watching feel grateful Eila isn't present or there would be trouble because she is very protective of Sanya. Eila meanwhile is in the medical room recovering after getting caught up in one of many accidents Nipa has every day. Sadako, Georgette, and Nao sit at one of the tables sampling and discussing several bottles of Gallian wine.

Squadron Leader Gundula Rall dances with Marshal Erhard von Manstein while Marshal Klaus Mannerheim dances with Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin the Brave witches second in command. Edytha Roßmann, the unit's teacher, looks like she is ready to call it a night. Earlier in the evening she stupidly let Krupinski talk her into a drinking contest and lost, now she is paying the price for her earlier mistake. Unsteady and barely able to keep her eyes open Edytha sits in the corner of the room struggling to compose herself.

All the while the two remaining witches stand at the side of the hall too nervous to join the party unfolding before them. Hikari has always been shy in front of a crowd but this time is worse than before. The main reason she feels this way is because of her dancing skills, she practiced with Gundula every night leading up to this ball and had gotten pretty good, but she never danced in front of anyone other than her commanding officer. That's what's stopping her, the fear of what people will think of her dancing. Nikka or Nipa as her friends calls her is staying in the background to, but she is hiding because of another fear. Earlier this day she somehow managed to break her striker unit twice in a row, and both Aleksandra and Edytha are still upset with her.

"It's a nice night," Hikari comments as she watches the dancers dance.

Everyone looks so beautiful out there as they twirl around on the dance floor. The soldiers all wear their dress uniforms while the none military personal wear tuxedo and dresses. Hikari is the only soldier on this base not in uniform. She was never meant to be here so never issued a dress uniform. When she told Gundula about not having anything nice to wear she quickly received an advance on her pay and even a day leave to go shopping for a dress.

Hikari was surprised at first but happily accepted what Gundula offered her. She received an offer from Krupinski shortly after, the womanizer of the base proposed going together where she would find the perfect dress for Hikari but the Fuso girl turned down the offer in a heartbeat. Hikari knows what tastes Krupinski has and was scared of what dress she would end up wearing if she let Krupinski came with her. Instead, Hikari went with Nao who needed to by a new winter coat after she tore her old one due to her crashing into a tree.

"It sure is," Nipa agrees stealing a glance at the young Fuso witch beside her, it one of countless glance she stole this evening. "That's a nice dress you bought; it looks beautiful on you."

The dress Hikari ended up buying was a black dress that ends just above her knees. Her arms are exposed as a pair of thin straps only cover her shoulder and down the middle is a V cut that shows off the top of her chest. The whole dress is covered with pretty flowers which were the main reason she brought the dress; the flowers reminded her of her kimono she has back home and wearing it brought back so many good memories she couldn't resist buying it.

"Thank you," Hikari says blushing slightly making her look even more adorable, her hands grip the bottom of her dress. "I wasn't sure if I looked good in this thing."

"You look gorgeous Hikari," Nipa tells her. "The dress is perfect and really does suit you."

That fact is another reason why Nipa is staying back away from the others. Hikari really does look cute, beautiful, or breath is taking whichever way you describe it the effect the Fuso girl is having on her fellow witch is still the same. Nipa can't take her eyes off of her friend and can't get certain thoughts out of her head.

Nipa herself is wearing her dress uniform, but that is enough to hide her problem. Her brown coat and pants do an excellent job of hiding the bulge and Nipa is grateful her dress uniform has pants because she would have been discovered already without them. But despite her problem going undiscovered it persists and grows more urgent with each glance she steals of her friend.

On the dance floor, the unit's commander is having similar problems only she can't hide them quite as well as the Suomus witch can. Gundula is grateful her dance ends without the Marshal noticing, and she quickly excuses herself before someone notices. Gundula is wearing the same jacket she always does, but now it is embellished with medals, and a pair of pants accompany it. Unlike Nipa Gundula's swelling is easy to spot because of her size and the tenting of her uniform has become hard to miss. Like Nipa she too has specific ideas flooding her mind and can only see one way out of this mess. Gundula walks over to the young witch who is on her mind and hopes Hikari will be willing to give the same help she did on the night of her first dance lesson.

"Hikari may I have a word in private?" Gundula asks reaching the Fuso witch but one glance at Nipa beside her she can see that she is not the only one in trouble right now. "You come to Nipa." They quietly leave making sure no one spots them; it isn't a hard job since everyone is either too drunk or too caught up in their dance to notice the three girls slip out of the hanger. Once outside and Gundula is sure no one is within earshot Gundula turns to face her subordinates. "Hikari would you be able to help me; I have that problem again?" Gundula looks at Nipa. "And Nipa looks like she is in need of help too."

"You knew," Nipa steps back embarrassed and shocked as she is discovered.

"I'll be happy to help," Hikari smiles at Gundula before she looks to Nipa. "I can help you too Nipa."

"Both of us?" Nipa is surprised when Hikari nods.

"I'm ok with it," Gundula adds. "So will you join us Nipa?"

It takes Suomus witch needs only a few seconds to make up her mind once she realizes they are serious about this. "I'm in." Nipa answers and soon the group head to the commander's bedroom because out of all the girl's room it is furthest from the party and minimizes the chances they are discovered together.

Gundula locks her bedroom door so that they won't be disturbed then turns to her two companions. She quickly walks over to Hikari leaning down to kiss the girl while Nipa meanwhile just stands nervously to the side unsure of what to do or what to say. She is quickly noticed by the other two, and they both turn to her. Gundula moves behind her and kisses Nipa gentle on the neck making her shiver while Hikari kisses her on the lips.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself," Gundula whispers in her ear making Nipa whimper into Hikari's lips as her commander's hot breath tickles her sensitive skin.

Gundula's hands quickly find the buttons of Nipa's uniform and are soon joined by Hikari's, and together they start to work seamlessly together undoing every button until the jacket flies open exposing Nipa's white undershirt. The whole time Hikari's mouth never leaves Nipa's and Gundula's lips and tongue is in constant with the Suomus witch neck traveling up and down enjoying the little jolts Nipa makes whenever she hits her pulse point. Gundula helps Nipa out of her jacket before throwing it off to the side then together she and Hikari lift of her shirt leaving Nipa standing in just her underwear. The Suomus witch blush and crosses her hands over her chest but the lips of her two comrades help her to forget about her embarrassments. Nipa doesn't resist as Gundula gently moves her arms away then gropes her through the material of her bra. Nipa quietly moans at the contact and Hikari uses this moment to slip her tongue into Nipa's mouth making the Suomus gasp then shiver as her hands run down her sides.

Together and without a word pass between them Hikari and Gundula strip Nipa of the last of her clothing. Gundula unclips her bra and throws it aside while Hikari pulls down her panties leaving them crumpled at their owner's feet. Gundula's hands grasp into the flesh of Nipa's breast getting a handful and squeezing the large orbs. Nipa gasps and pressing her chest into her commander's hands asking for more which Gundula is more than happy to give. Hikari meanwhile stares at her friends center finding beauty in Nipa's wet folds and enjoying the sent of her arousal but then her gaze falls upon Nipa's member. Nipa isn't as big as Gundula and Hikari and nearly fit her length in her hand, but Hikari thinks its cut as she strokes it making Nipa moan louder and start to move her hips in time with Hikari's strokes.

"Hikari…" Hikari's name escapes Nipa's lips making the young witch smile.

"Am I not good too?" Gundula asks lightly tugging on Nipa's nipples making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You're good too ma'am," Nipa quickly replies feeling overwhelmed by the dual assault on her body.

"No ma'am's," Gundula tells her. "We are all equal right now."

Gundula gets more gentle as resumes her rubbing and light squeezing of Nipa's breast. Hikari continues to stroke her, and soon she feels her hand dampen. Hikari licks her lips feeling her mouth water at the sight of the pearly white liquid starting to come out of Nipa's tip. She can't help herself, Hikari moves without thinking and takes the head of Nips'd dick into her mouth. Nipa moans out loud as Hikari's tongue runs over her tip collecting all the liquid Nipa releases.

"Ahh!" Nipa cries out ad Hikari's mouth descends taking all of her in her mouth before withdrawing to the tip.

As Hikari continues to take Nipa into her mouth Nipa's knees, give out, but Gundula wraps one of her long, strong arms around the Suomus waist keeping her up while Hikari repeats the process. Nipa can feel her commander as she presses into her back, she can feel Gundula's large breasts against the back of her head can't ignore the long hot member being gently rubbed against her back. Gundula's hot breath is never in one place for too long proceeding a kiss or lick that warm puff of air is continuously traveling up and down Nipa's neck and shoulder. Nipa can sense her commander holding back wanting for this moment to be all about Nipa, but the Suomus wishes to share her pleasure. Without saying a word Nipa's hand finds Gundula's shaft of meat gripping it through her superiors uniform.

"Nipa…" Gundula's breath hitches as she feels the hand on her length start to rub her. "You don't have to."

"But…" Nipa too struggles to speak as Hikari continues to pleasure her. "I want to I… I!"

Nipa suddenly shudders, and Hiari can feel her dick twitch in her mouth before a warm bitter tasting liquid hits the back of her throat. At first, Hikari sputters and nearly spills the white juice, but she quickly adjusts finding herself liking the taste and swallowing it all.

"Are you ok Hikari?" Gundula asks as she sets Nipa down on her bed.

"Yeah," Hikari replies letting the older women lift her chin, so they are I too eye. "It just took me by surprise."

"That's good; I'm glad you are fine with it," Gundula says licking some of Nipa's semen that has dripped down the Fuso witches chin. "Since you are ok then tell me this. Why are you not wearing anything under that dress?"

"You're not wearing…" Nipa can feel herself grow stiffer then she's been alright at the picture in her mind of Hikari wearing nothing under her stunning dress.

"Because," Hikari goes red in the face and if her commander hadn't been holding her chin then she would have looked down too as she answers. "My normal blue swimsuit looked silly under this dress, and I didn't have anything else to put on."

"It will be a shame to ruining that dress," Gundula changes the subject happy she got an honest answer. "Take it off, fold it then join us."

Hikari can feel both Nipa's and Gundula's eyes on her as she starts to unzip her dress. She has to take a deep breath before she takes it off reviling that she did, in fact, has nothing on under her dress. Both Nipa and Gundula stare at her and Hikari only resists the urge to cover herself by remembering that both the young ladies before her has seen her naked before. Nipa has viewed her change countless times in the Sana while her commander has only seen her naked that night where she helped her with her dancing.

Fighting her embarrassment, Hikari folds her dress neatly and returns to her companions bare as the day she was born. Gundula pulls her down as she reaches the bed, so the younger girl is on her lap and kisses her. Nipa meanwhile just sits off to the side unsure of what to do while she watches them kiss. That is until Gundula and Hikari end their kiss. Gundula turns to Nipa tugging her arm and brings the Suomus witch in for a kiss while Hikari starts to undo her superiors jacket taking off her medals and carefully moving them out of the way.

"You don't have to sit back and do nothing," Gundula says breaking the kiss. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, what happens in this room will stay in this room so do as you please and forget about the consequences."

"Ok," Nipa replies before receiving another kiss and Hikari with Gundula's help remove her commander's jacket and starts to pull up the undershirt beneath.

As the shirt is tossed aside, Nipa and Hikari start to kiss either side of Gundula's neck as their hands move behind her back and unclip her bra. Once the garment is free and disposed of, the two girls begin to kiss downwards, and Gundula rests her hand's softy on top of the witches heads. Her fingers gently stroke their heads until the girls take a nipple each in their mouths those fingers tighten their grip almost to the point that she is hurting the girls, but neither Nipa or Hikari make a sound or stop what they are doing.

Gundula bites her lip, so she doesn't make a sound. The Karlsland witch keeps her tight grip and feels her cock throb as the material of her pants and panties starts to feel too tight around her large member. It's a great relief to her moments later when Hikari moves. While Nipa continues to keep Gundula's chest company, Hikari moves lower her lips and hands find the top of Gundula's length that sticks out from her pants. The Fuso witches fingers gently run down the member followed by her lips as she kisses and licks her way down until her hands come to the top of Gundula pants. Hikari's lips stay on the rigid member while her fingers undo the buttons of her commanders pants quickly opening them and starting to pull them down along with her leader's panties.

Nipa pauses for a moment looking down at her commander's length she can't help but feel inadequate because of the size difference between her cock and her commanders. The Suomus witch shakes her head pushing those thoughts away before she goes back to her commander's chest kiss the flesh of her breasts and sucking the nipple into her mouth. Hikari meanwhile strokes Gundula's length and takes as much of her into her mouth as she can handle.

"You two work well together," Gundula tells them before the first moan slips from her lips.

"Ahh!" Nipa yelps as one of Gundula's hands find her length.

"Hikari…" The Fuso witch stops and looks up to her commander. "Are you ready because Nipa here feels like she is?"

"I…" Hikari burns bright red ashamed by the fact she is more than ready. All anyone has done to her is kiss her, but the Fuso witch can feel her lower lips soaked with her own arousal, and those juices roll down her thighs. Hikari couldn't help it, ever since Gundula suggested they do this, she could help but think back to the way her superior made her feel last time and those thoughts left her soaked. "I'm ready."

"Then lets reposition," Gundula suggests, and both girls nod.

Gundula moves up on her bed, so she is sat with her back resting against the headboard, her legs are spread wide, and her member is standing up. Hikari is on her hands and knees in front of her face millimeters from the shaft of meat and her privet parts exposed to the Suomus witch behind her. Finally, Nipa is behind Hikari one of her hands on the Fuso witches back the other on her length as she lines herself up with Hikari's entrance.

"Hikari?" Nipa asks. "Are you really ok with me doing this?"

"It's fine," Hikari replies before her mouth once again accepts the top of Gundula's dick inside of it, and her fingers wrap what she can't fit in.

"Don't worry and just enjoy yourself," Gundula tells her humming as Hikari starts to bob her head. "If she can fit me then she can fit you."

Nipa is surprised and shocked to hear that. All the time she has known Hikari Nipa has thought the Fuso girl was pure and innocent. Here and now she learns that Hikari is able to handle a cock as huge as Gundula's and earlier she sucked her own dick and drank the cum. Nipa wonders what more she has yet to learn about the Fuso witch, she would never have thought she would agree to be fucked while blowing the squads commanding officer.

Nipa lines herself up and pushes inside finding little resistance and soon her hips meets Hikari's causing both girls to sigh in relief. Nipa starts to move slowly withdrawing before pushing back inside enjoying the feeling. Nips rests her hands on Hikari's hips as she begins to pick up the pace expecting Hikari to ask her to slow down but instead all she hears is Hikari's muffled moans as she continues to bob her head up and down.

Gundula's start to thrust her hips upwards in time with Hikari's bobbing head, her hands rest on the back of Hikari's head forcing the girl to pick up the pace. This is a first for Gundula in two situations. She never has been with more than one girl at a time and never before has she had someone use their mouth on her length. All her past experiences in these situations have been a quick fuck just to solve a problem, but with Hikari, it somehow feels different.

Nipa she could have just quickly done the deed, but with Hikari, she wants it to be something more than just help. During their dance lesson after sex, she tasted Hikari and made her cum before she entered her whereas before she only used her finger to make sure her partner was ready. Before when their activities have come to an end Gundula and her partner would always go their separate ways, but with Hikari, she wanted to take her back to her room and sleep in the girls embrace. Gundula soon forgets that as she losses herself in pleasure and increases the speed and roughness of her thrusts.

Hikari meanwhile is starting to struggle as from time to time Gundula's length reaches the back of her throat making her chock, and she struggles to breathe through only her nose. Nipa keeps stealing her breath as she with increased frequency keeps striking a spot inside the Fuso witch sending a jolt of pleasure through Hikari's body with each contact. Hikari's moans are muffled, and her voice vibrates around her commander's member. Hikari is beginning to feel like she would have to ask one of them to stop so she could catch her breath when she feels Nipa shudder behind her.

"Ohh!" Nipa cries out as Hikari feels her warm liquid fill her insides.

"Hikari," Gundula not as loudly as Nipa reaches her end.

Warmth hits the back of Hikari's throat as Gundula releases her seed into the Fuso girls mouth, but Hikari is unable to drink it all. Feeling like she is drowning Hikari has no choice but to pull back getting hit in the face by what Gundula released and had more of her white sperm land on her chest.

"I'm sorry," Nipa says as she pulls out. "I shouldn't have done that inside you."

"I'm fine," Hikari says licking her lips where Gundula's seed is while wiping the rest off of her face with a swipe of her hand.

"Hikari, come here," Gundula says, and Hikari moves closer. As soon as she is close enough, Gundula wraps one arm around her waist while the other grips her length. Gundula pulls the Fuso girl close and starts to rub her length through the girls slit feeling Hikari's love juices, and Nipa's seed begins to cover her tip. "Do you think you could take us both at once."

"Yes," Hikari nods before Gundula's tip hits her clit making her moan out loud.

"Nipa, open the top drawer of the stand on the left of the bed," Gundula turns to the Suomus witch while continuing to rub Hikari. "Take out the red bottle."

"Gundula," Hikari softly whimpers as Nipa moves to follow her orders.

"You haven't had an orgasm yet have you?" Gundula asks, and Hikari shakes her head. "Don't worry I'll make sure you will soon."

"Gundula," Hikari moans her name as Gundula pushes inside and quickly fills her. Hikari goes to move, but Gundula stops her.

"Patient Hikari," Gundula tells her. "We will start soon." Hikari whimpers in reply and Gundula can feel the girls inner walls tighten around her member desperate for any kind of movement. Gundula looks and sees Nipa return with the red bottle she asked for in her hands. "That's the bottle, put some of the contents on your finger and start to rub her here."

"Is that ok Hikari?" Nipa asks as she watches Gundula lightly tap the Fuso girls on her rear entrance.

"Yes," Hikari hums into Gundula's neck.

Nipa opens the lid, and a sweet smell hits her nose reminding her of the scent of strawberries she used to eat at home before the wall. Nipa tips the bottle slightly and a red jell like substance drips on to her finger. Slowly and with some hesitation Nipa moves her now coated finger towards Hikari. As her hand gets closer, Gundula grips Hikari's rear and spreads her checks making the Fuso girl sigh and giving Nipa better access.

The first touch causes Hikari to shiver as the cold jell touches her rear entrance. Nipa waits to give Hikari a moment to adjust before ever so gently Nipa starts to rub the jell around Hikari's button. The Fuso girl hiss as the cold red jell is smeared over her rear. Soon the jell is all over her rear, and Nipa's fingers slid effortlessly across the smooth skin. Watching Hikari closely Nipa starts to rub more around the Fuso girls button before gently probing it with her finger. Seeing and hearing no complaints about her finger Nipa slowly inserts it.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," Nipa says as she pushes her finger in until its knuckle deep.

"Ok," Hikari sighs burying her face into Gundula's neck.

Nipa wiggles her finger around as she slowly starts to move it in and out making sure she spreads as much as the jell around inside of Hikari as possible. The Fuso witch moans into her commander's neck and Gundula can feel Hikari's inner walls start to squeeze her member as Nipa's finger moves around inside her. It takes all of Gundula's will not to start thrusting inside her, but she holds back letting Hikari focus on Nipa giving the Fuso witch the time to decide if she likes attention back there. But Gundula can tell Hikari is enjoying it and judging from the sounds she hears and the way her buried length is being tightly squeezed it wouldn't surprise her is Hikari would cum from Nipa's finger.

Nipa pours more jell onto a second finger and slowly adds it making Hikari loudly cry out as her tight rear entrance is stretched around those two fingers. Nipa pauses for a second letting Hikari get used to her fingers before like before she starts to pull her fingers out then push them back inside. Hikari continues to cry out as Nipa moves her fingers. The Suomus witch slowly and gently stretches her rear tunnel opening and closing her fingers in a scissoring motion making Hikari moan and wiggle in pleasure until Nipa withdraws her fingers. Hikari lets out an almost disappointed sound at the loss of contact, but she shuts up as she feels Nipa line herself up with the tight ring of muscle.

"Can I put it in?" Nipa asks rubbing some of that jell on her length; she was already wet with Hikari's juices, but she wanted to be sure.

"Go ahead," Hikari replies nodding her head.

"Let me know if it starts to hurt," Nipa says before pushing the tip of her dick in making both herself and Hikari gasp at the new experience.

Nipa pushes more of herself inside, and Hikari moans squeezing down on Gundula's buried member harder as more and more of Nipa is inserted into her rear. Gundula groans as she feels her length being crushed and moves her hands up from Hikari's rear holding the Fuso girls shoulders. Nipa places her hands on hips as she finishes fully inserted herself into her. Nipa pauses feeling Hikari tightly squeeze her dick not fully believe what is happening and half expecting to wake up in a chair at the back of the hanger. But as she feels the warmth of Hikari's back, the rapid beat of both hers and the Fuso girls heart Nipa becomes more and more convinced that this is real and not just a dream.

Deep inside both, Gundula and Nipa feel their lengths being tightly squeezed and each others member resting against their own separated only by the flesh between both of Hikari's inner tunnels. Hikari needs a moment to catch her breath as both her holes are stretched, and two bodies wrap around her. Hikari bury's her head in Gundula's shoulder and wraps her hands around her while Nipa hugs her midsection holding the Fuso witch close.

"Are you ok Hikari?" Gundula asks feeling the Fuso girls nails dig into her back.

"I'm…I'm fine," Hikari gasps still adjusting to this new feeling. "It's just… Different."

"Let us know when you are ready," Gundula says struggling not to move.

"I'm fine," Hikari tells them. "You… You can start."

Both Nipa and Gundula feel relieved and begin to pull out. It is awkward at first as the girls start, but they quickly find a pace where both of them can easily to move in and out. Soon everyone starts to moan and adjust to this new sensation. Hikari withers as the to rds of meat piece her moaning and squirming as both her lower holes are filled and emptied. Gundula and Nipa can feel Hikari as she tightens around their members and each other brush against themselves inside of the Fuso witch. Nipa is having an easier time and able to piston at a faster pace than her superior thanks to Gundula still having her back pressed against her bed's headboard but Gundula can still move enough to satisfy her needs.

"Ahh!" Hikari cries out her nails digging deep enough into Gundula's shoulder to draw blood, but her commander doesn't complain or tell her to stop.

"I'm…" Gundula can tell that both Hikari and Nipa are close, Hikari by the way her insides tremble and Nipa from the look in the witches eyes. "Ahh!"

"I'm going…" Both witches reach their ends together exploding as Gundula slows her thrusts, but the squad's leaders urge's have become too powerful to be ignored or controlled. "Gundula."

"Commander," Both Nipa and Hikari are taken by surprise when Gundula pushes them back so Nipa is at the bottom and Gundula is on top with Hikari caught between them.

"I'm sorry," Gundula tells them. "I have to.."

Gundula starts to thrust in and out picking up till she reaches a rapid pace making both Hikari and Nipa whimper moan and buck their hips. Gundula guesses Nipa can feel her rub against the Suomus girls length and she smiles at the knowledge that her actions are pleasing both girls. Hikari finds herself in utter bliss as Gundula thrusts into her. With Nipa, the Suomus witch could only hit one sweet spot, but with Gundula the massive Karlsland cock hits all her sweet spots making them sing and sending overwhelming powerful waves of pleasure through her body.

Hikari bucks her hips meeting Gundula's thrusts and not believing how good Nipa's dick feels still stuck in her rear. Nipa wraps her arms around Hikari's waist as Gundula leans back and grips the Fuso witch's thighs for stability as she increases her speed. Nipa moans into Hikari's neck while the Fuso witch cries out loud. Gundula can still see the bruises on Hikari's legs from the last time they did this, and she figures she may leave some more as her grip tightens but Gundula's urge's are too strong right now for her to care about something like that. Gundula just thrusts away even as the Fuso witch explodes beneath her.

"I…" Hikari's body succumbs to the overwhelming power that has been building up inside her, and her body stiffens, her inner walls tighten, but Gundula doesn't stop. "Gundula…"

Hikari breaths out the name but the women it belongs to either doesn't hear her or doesn't listen as Gundula continues to thrust away pistoning in and out of the young witch desperate to reach her own end and join Hikari in the bliss she just experienced. Hikari isn't the only one affected by the units leaders actions as below her Nipa can feel Gundula to, and her arms tighten around Hikari as she feels her end approaching.

"Wow…" Is all Nipa can say as both Gundula's thrusts and Hikari's bucking hips stimulate her member.

"Gundula!" Hikari moans feeling her pleasure build again.

"Nearly…" Gundula mutters as she finally reaches her end and together with Nipa and Hikari she enters the world of blissful pleasure. Panting, sweaty and exhausted Nipa and Gundula pull out of Hikari, and all three girls lay on the bed holding each other too tired to move. After catching her breath, Gundula asks. "Do you two want to share my bed tonight?"

"Sure," Hikari can barely whisper her response.

"I can't move even if I wanted too," Nipa answers and it isn't long before they all find sleep wrapped in each other's arms with the sounds of someone else doing the deed too entering the room.


	7. Futanari Waltrud and Sanya

In the ballroom, the hanger is serving as everything goes silent as an Orussian girl plays on piano creating a beautiful tune. The girl's slender fingers press the keys, and her lovely green eyes remained closed as she concentrates on the piano before her. The song she plays is one of her own, a song she wrote so long ago before the war started when the young pianist was still studying music in Vienna. The song she plays is a song she wanted to play or her father, and she was planning on doing so for his birthday, but then the Neuroi invaded, and her plans fell apart. A tear runs down her soft pale cheek as she remembers returning home to find her home destroyed and parents gone. A soldier who happened to be her neighbor assured the Orussian witch that they were alive and just been evacuated across the Euro mountains, but that did little to lessen the pain in her heart or the loneliness that overtook her that day.

As the song comes to an end, the young witch bowed before exiting the stage a preditors gaze follows her movements. A womanizing witch who pretends to be a Countess tracks the girl as she leaves the stage and gets herself a glass of water. Smiling happily to herself, she moves in; this fake Countess has been waiting for this girl to be alone and away from her overprotective friend. Leaving her drinking partner in the corner of the room where she can sober up and not interfere the fake Countess walks towards the girl who plays a beautiful tune.

"Hey Sanya," The fake Countess says reaching her target. "That was a wonderful song you just played, did you write it yourself?"

"I did," Sanya's voice is as soft and gentle as the witch but its barely audible thanks to the start of another song.

"Do you mind if I do this?" The womanizing witch leans in closer and feels the smaller witches body pressing against hers. "It's just hard to hear you right now."

"It's fine," Sanya replies feeling the breath of the fake Countess on her ear. "I'm glad you liked my song, Krupinski."

"When it's as lovely as you are then how can I not like it," Krupinski tells her. "Pure, beautiful and impossible to forget just like you." Out of the corner of her eyes, Krupinski watches her commander leave with Hikari and Nipa in tow and can guess what they are up to. She looks at Sanya hoping she can help her end the night just like those three witches who just left. "I can see why Eila is so taken with you and wants you all to herself. You really are breathtaking Sanya."

"Your wrong I don't think Eila likes me that way," Sanya replies looking down and hurt. "Ever since we spent our first night together, she hasn't wanted to repeat it, and she is always touching everyone else but me." Sanya looks up with watery eyes. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Of course you didn't Sanya," Krupinski assures her stroking Sanya's cheek. "A night with you is bound to be unforgettable."

"Then why does Eila not want to do it again with me?" Sanya asks sounding hurt.

"I can't say," Krupinski answers. "But if you come to my room I can teach you how to make her come begging you for more."

"Really?" Sanya asks her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Really," Krupinski promises. "I can make sure of that."

Inside the room of the fake countess, Sanya sees a large comfy bed, posters of women in provocative poses and skimpy outfits, several bottles of wine and a small table and chair next to a wooden wardrobe. The Orussian witch moves into the room well Krupinski locks the door hearing the sounds of the tree witches she watched leave together. The moans and cries of pleasure make her harden beneath her uniform as the thoughts of Sanya making those sounds enter her mind. She moves towards the small witch and wraps her arms around her pressing into the Orussian witches back. Sanya can feel her; there's no way she can't feel Krupinski's length against her back.

"You're just like Eila," Sanya comments as Krupinski's lips reach her neck. "She has one too."

"I'm not surprised," Krupinski says in between kisses against Sanya's soft neck. "Some Witches have them; you can probably hear some of them right now." The fake countess grinds herself against Sanya's back. "Some think they are a hindrance, but I believe they are a blessing." Krupinski's lips find a spot behind Sanya's ear that makes the Orussian witch moan and shiver. "They can bring so much pleasure and enjoyment, not to mention they are a great stress relief."

Krupinski's hands find Sanya's tie and take it off before starting on her buttons. Sanya meanwhile just stands there letting it happen as her top opens up, and Krupinski grinds herself into her back giving Sanya a feel for her size. Krupinski's lips never leave Sanya's neck melting away the nerves and fears the young witch has with each kiss and swipe of the tongue. Soon Sanya feels her top being removed too and then Krupinski's warm hands rubbing away the chilling air assaulting her stomach.

"Your skin is so soft," Krupinski comments as her hands roam.

"Thank you," Sanya shyly blushes as she feels Krupinski's hands start to pull down her skirt. "But weren't you… going to teach me stuff."

"I'm getting there," Krupinski purrs as Sanya's skirt hits the floor and she starts removing her tights. "Just relax kitty and go with the flow."

As soon as Sanya's tights are off the Orussian witch can feel Krupinski's hands on her things. The younger girl shivers as Krupinski's hands travel higher causing Sanya to tremble.

"Are you going to get undress too?" Sanya asks covering her chest.

"In time," Krupinski replies her hands returning to Sanya's belly. "That's the first lesson, never rush these things. The second lesson is to just relax." Krupinski says gently removing Sanya's arms from across her chest. "And…" Those warm Karlsland hands grope Sanya's breasts making the Orusissian witch squeal with joy. "Enjoy."

Sanya is starting to wish that Eila does grope her like the other witches. The jolt of pleasure, the feeling of warm hands and the yearning for more, all of those things Sanya feels and all of those things make her more desperate than ever before to have Eila's hands on her. Sanya moans as Krupinski's hands expertly manipulate her chest. Sanya may not have the most enormous in the world breasts, but Krupinski can still fill her hands and work the flesh to bring a considerable amount of pleasure to the Orussian witch. It only gets better once Krupinski's warm hands slip under the bra and access the skin directly.

"From what I have seen of Eila's activities around the base I bet she touches you like this a lot," Krupinski her voice is just a whisper in Sanya's ear.

"Na…No…" Sanya tells her struggling to form words as Krupinski continues to touch her. "She never touches me like this… apart from our night together."

"Too bad," Krupinski happily says pinching Sanya's nipples making the young girl cry out and jump in her gasp. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

Krupinski moves to remove the bra and soon that item of clothing is on the floor and her hands go back to the Orussian witches now bare chest. Feeling Sanya relax and press her breast into her touch Krupinski decides to take the neck step. With one hand still keeping the Orussian girl's chest company the other slides down her stomach and softly over her panties. Krupinski's hands find Sanya slick. Sanya moans and stiffens at the first contact but soon relax's as she pushes her crotch against Krupinski's stroking fingers.

"Shouldn't you… show me stuff?" Sanya tries to remember why she is here, why she agreed to this but every movement of Krupinski's finger across the soaked fabric of her underwear, every pinch of her nipple is making that harder to do.

"I will," Krupinski says slipping her hand inside the Orussian witches panties.

"Ahh," Sanya can't help but to cry out and go weak in the knees as Krupinski's fingers find her clit and gently rolls the sensitive button.

"I just want to get you in the mood," Krupinski tells her before removing her hand then the wet undergarment. The Karlslanders fingers soon return but this time two of them prob the Orussian witches entrance before pushing their way inside. "I take it has been awhile since that night with Eila."

"Yeah," Sanya winces as she feels a slight stretch, it has been nearly six months since her night with Eila and no one not even herself has touched her there since that night.

Sanya feels her knees give out and the only thing stopping from hitting the floor is Krupinski wrapping an arm around her waist. Krupinski's long fingers quickly find that sweet spot inside her that Sanya didn't know she had and with the experience of an expert Krupinski manipulates that spot as she grids her palm into the Orussian witches clit. Sanya bites her lip as a heat build in her stomach threatening to explode at any moment.

"Let me hear your voice," Krupinski says before lightly biting Sanya's neck leaving her mark and forcing pleasure filled cry to leave the Orussian witches throat as that dam holding back the heat inside the night witch finally bursts.

"Ahh! Eila!" Sanya calls out as her inner walls constrict around Krupinski's fingers and a warmth spreads through her body preceding pleasure flooding to every inch of the Orussian witches being. Krupinski isn't surprised or upset to hear another's name being called out; she knew along that she would.

Krupinski lowers Sanya to the ground and watches her Sanya quiver as she licks her fingers clean enjoying the taste. Once done she starts to undress her eyes never let Sanya out of her sight feeling satisfied with the results of her work. As she recovers and Sanya begins to come back to her senses, she has to blink and do a double take before she realizes that she isn't the only one now naked. Stood before her completely bare Krupinski smiles as Sanya's eyes fall upon her rigid member. The Karlsland witch smiles seeing the look in Sanya's eyes, Krupinski's has long been proud of her shaft of meat, and it never fails to impress her lovers. Krupinski is only beaten in size by the squads commanding officer, but the Karlsland witch likes to believe she can use hers better than Gundula ever could.

"Now then I'll show you how to make Eila come crawling back for more," Krupinski says her cock throbbing at the thoughts of what is about to come. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sanya whispers.

"Then let me show you," Krupinski grabs her member with one hand and strokes Sanya's silver hair with her other. "Open your mouth." Sanya complies and opens her mouth. Krupinski waists little time before she slides her member in. From where she was kneeling Sanya was in a perfect position all she had to do was shuffle around little to make herself more comfortable. The Karlsland witch starts to thrust in and out going gently as she sets into a steady rhythm. "Let me set the pace; I'm sure Eila would like it that way too."

Sanya can't respond with her mouth filled but she doesn't pull away or resist. Krupinski grips Sanya's hair as she picks up the pace and drives deeper into the Orussian witches mouth. Sanya struggles to handle Krupinski, she can't take all of her in and what she is able to make her chock and gasp.

"Relax," Krupinski says seeing Sanya struggle. "Try breathing through your nose."

Krupinski's advice helps, but Sanya is still struggling, but Krupinski picks up the pace enjoying the warmth of the Orussian's mouth. For several minutes this goes on with Sanya showing no signs of resistance despite her discomfort until Krupinski reaches her end. The Karlsland witch releases her seed into the Orussian girl's mouth and is surprised to see that Sanya manages to swallow it all. Gently pulling out Krupinski helps Sanya to her feet and leads the girl to her bed. The Karlsland witch lays on her back pulling the silvered haired night witch on top of her.

"No it's your turn to be the active one," Krupinski tells her. "If Eila is too shy, then you need to take charge so go ahead and ride me."

"Oh… Ok," Sanya nervously says before she positions herself above Krupinski's crotch.

"That's it," Krupinski sighs as she feels Sanya's soft, delicate hand on her shaft followed by the tip of her cock coming to rest against the lower wet lips of the Orussian witch. "Go ahead."

Sanya lowers her hips, and the head of Krupinski's member slips inside. The wetness of Sanya's crotch mixed with the Orussian's saliva on the Karlslander's shaft helps easy the entrance, but as she slowly lowers herself, Sanya can't help but feel a slight pain as her inner walls are stretched. Sanya bites her lips once again as she finally has all of Krupinski's member inside her and stills her movements waiting for the sting to dissipate before she moves again.

"Are you sure Eila would like this?" Sanya nervously asks feeling exposed in her current state.

"She will be an idiot if she doesn't like seeing you in this position," Krupinski tells her admiring the witch straddling her. "A girl as cute and beautiful as you Sanya straddling me is making me very happy. I'm sure Eila would feel the same way."

"But…" Sanya blushes. "It's embarrassing being like this."

"You'll forget about it once you start to move," Krupinski promises.

Sanya nods her head before she starts to raise her hips. She lowers herself slowly feeling the pleasure begin to build again as her inner walls are stretched to accommodate Krupinski's member. Once again the night witch bites her lips disappointing the fake countess by hiding her voice but this isn't something Krupinski is new to, and she knows how to force those sweet sounds out of a girl.

"You need to let your voice out Sanya. It will make Eila enjoy it more and feel more confident if she hears you liking it," Krupinski tells her as her hand's grip Sanya's rear. "The more confident she is, the more active she will be."

"I'm…" Sanya gasps as Krupinski starts to control the rhythm of Sanya's hips climbing and descending making the Orussian witch pick up the pass.

"Trust me ok," Krupinski says struggling to keep her voice straight as she feels Sanya bring her end closer and closer.

"Oh…Ok…" Sanya replies before taking the advice and letting her voice out as Krupinski starts to grunt with each rise and fall of Sanya's hips.

Krupinski thrusts her hips upwards to meet Sanya's as both girls feel their ends nearing. Sanya not bothering to hide her voice now starts to chant Eila's name while Krupinski's hands tighten their grip on the Orussian witch's bottom.

"Eila!" Sanya calls out as her hips crash down and Krupinski thrusts in as deep as she can go before both witches meet their ends. Krupinski's releases her seed and Sanya's walls squeeze down milking as much of the white stuff as Krupinski can produce.

Panting, sweating and slowly catching their breaths both Sanya and Krupinski recover. Slowly they part and Sanya dresses. Krupinski meanwhile just lays naked on her bed watching the night witch put on her clothes.

"Let me know if you want another lesson," Krupinski tells her as Sanya finishes putting her clothes back on. "I'll be more than happy to give you another lesson anytime you want."

"Ok," Sanya replies before leaving.

The Orussian witch walks straight to a place that has become her second home, Eila's bed. Swiftly and quietly Sanya strips down to her underwear and drops down on Eila's bed startling her sleeping friend.

"Sanya?" Eila asks sitting up after being suddenly awakened. "Well ok just for tonight." Eila smiles laying back down hugging her friend finding Sanya's skin covered in a sticky layer of sweat. "Hey, Sanya?" Eila sits up again and looks at her friend more closely. "Why are you covered in sweat?"


	8. Tow for one

Sat on sand Mio and Minna watches the rest of the girls relax on the beach from afar. Their eyes dart from group to group making sure everyone is having fun and staying out of trouble while the couple quietly talks to each other.

Eila and Sanya sit together away from the others, Minna worries that Sanya's pale skin would burn in the sunlight, but she stays back seeing the Orussian witch smile and giggle at something Eila said. The two leaders of the Strike witch's know those two like each other and thought they would announce they have become a couple, but instead, the two commanders continue to find the two girls are still the same as they always have been.

Trude powers through the sea while Erica sleeps nearby. Shirley cooks on a barbecue set with Lucchini hoovering around her. Minna can't help but smile, both Trude and Shirley seems like loving older sisters but with different approaches to their younger siblings. Trude is strict and always wants the best out of Erica, Shirley is kind and continuously covering for Lucchini's antics. No matter how they do it, there is no doubt that both girls care about the younger ones.

Perrine Minna can't see, but thanks to her magic she can sense the Gallian witch is nearby no doubt watching Mio. It is no secret that Perrine loves Mio and Minna often discover her watching the Major from any place Perrine could find. Minna has kept quiet for the sake of maintaining harmony in her squad, but there are times when she thinks about yelling at Perrine and even times when she thinks about slapping the girl for stalking at her girlfriend.

Finally, Minna's and Mio's eyes fall onto the Britannia and newest witch to join their squad Yoshika and Lynne. Yoshika and Lynne play in the shallows laughing as waves hit them and splashing each other. Both Minna and Mio were worried about the two girls at first, but after a few weeks, those worries vanished when Lynne and Yoshika started to work together and together they significantly improved until they both became a vital part of the five-oh first. As they continue to watch, both Minna and Mio watch a different girl in the pair.

Mio's eyes linger on Yoshika's smooth, soft skin and the water droplets running down its surface. Her eyes also fall upon the lower half of Yoshika's swimsuit where a tiny bulge is starting to grow, and Yoshika is either unaware of it or trying to ignore it hoping the problem will go away by itself if she doesn't pay it any attention.

Minna's eyes meanwhile fall upon Lynne more specifically the Britannian witch's rather large chest. If Minna is being honest with herself, she has always been a bit jealous of both Lynne and Shirley because she has seen Mio's eye wander to their breasts, Minna wonders if it's a Fuso thing because she has seen Yoshika doing the exact same thing countless times. Lynne's chest right now looks like it's about to burst out of her swimsuit, Minna overheard the girl say she was concerned with her swimsuit because she grew bigger recently and can't believe Lynne's chest is still growing while wondering if one day she will surpass Shirley regarding size.

"So do you think its true what Trude said about those two?" Minna looks to Mio then follows her girlfriend's eyes to the slowly growing bulge in Yoshika's swimsuit. Minna is grateful she learned how to control hers because in her bikini there will be no hiding it. "You know what Barkhorn told us that day I was under your desk."

"I'm still mad at you for that," Minna replies blushing at the memory of nearly having an orgasm in front of one of her best friends thanks to her lover getting carried away. "But right now its hard to not believe what Trude said to us."

"So do you want to try and get them involved with us?" Mio asks being blunt as usually while Minna just blushes deeper. "Didn't you say after me you would choice Lynne to spend a night with and I said I would choice Yoshika?"

"We were drunk Mio," Minna points out remembering how increasingly embarrassing the questions got with each drink they had that night. "I'm not sure I would want to, and I'm certain Lynne wouldn't." She doesn't mention Yoshika, Minna has a feeling the younger Fuso witch would be more than happy to take part in what her girlfriend is suggesting. "We should just forget about it."

"I'm going to ask?" Mio says standing up. "You want to spend a night with Lynne right?"

Minna shyly nods regretting telling her girlfriend about a dream she had of sleeping with Lynne, but at the time it didn't feel right not to say anything. Minna just stands up and follows her girlfriend giving a stern warning.

"I will have to punish you if you try to force them into this and if you thought what I did to you for the desk incident was bad, then you haven't seen anything yet."

"Noted," Mio shivers remember how Minna denied her an orgasm for nearly an hour. Minna had Mio masturbate in front of her while she did paperwork but would always stop Mio's fingers from finish what they started until every last form was filled out and proof checked.

"I'm gald you understand," Minna smiles as they reach the two newest members of their squad.

"Miyafuji, Bishop," Mio says and instantly the two witch's drop what they were doing and stand at attention. "Can you come with us there's something we need to discuss."

"Are we in trouble?" Yoshika worriedly asks as Mio starts to lead everyone back to the base.

"No your not," Minna assures her. "But Major Sakamoto may be."

As they walk, Minna wishes she wore a one-piece swimsuit like the rest of the girls as she tries to stop her member from making an appearance, that way she could at least hide herself. Yoshika meanwhile has been growing steadily harder and larger over the course of their day at the beach, and she is glad for now that her swimsuit is hiding her length, but the Fuso witch knows its only a matter of time before it becomes too big to hide.

Mio leads everyone inside the base and closes the door. She quickly checks to make sure they are alone before opening her mouth and making the proposal. Surprising Minna that she could keep her face free of embarrassment as she talks.

"I'll get to the point, we know you two are a couple and have been having sex," Mio tells them making both girls blush and gasp. "And we want to know if you would like to switch partners?"

"Mio," Minna mutters feeling uneasy at how forward Mio is being.

"What do you mean?" Yoshika as both her and Lynne's faces burn bright red.

"That I take you and Minna takes Lynne," Mio explains without a hint of embarrassment in her voice or on her face.

"But only if you agree to it," Minna felt like she had to cut in, she was beginning to worry her girlfriend might take Yoshika off without even hearing the girls response to the proposal. "If you don't want to then we will go our separate ways and not speak of it again."

"So it will be me and you," Yoshika says looking at her Major. "And Lynne and Commander Minna."

"It will," Mio answers. "We know about your condition and Minna is the same as you."

"Mio," Minna hisses blushing at the last part, she can already imagine some forms of punishments she has in store for her lover.

"We shouldn't hide things," Mio tells her. "If they have to decide then its best they know all the facts about what we are purposing."

"Can't you at least so some restraint or humidity while speaking of this?" Minna requests.

"I can't," Mio with her trademark laugh. "It's just not in my nature." Mio and Minna turn back to the girls and sees them whispering to each other. "So do you want to or not?"

"Um…" Lynne mumbles unable to answer her face as red as a tomato.

"We…" Yoshika is just as bright in the face but able to at least give an answer. "Agree."

"Ok," Mio says wasting no time in taking Yoshika's hands and whisking her away, but as she goes, she tells her girlfriend. "I'll take my old room so feel free to use ours."

"Ok," Minna nods watching Yoshika be taken away. "Are you sure you want to do this Lynne?" Minna says looking at the Britannian witch nervously looking at the ground waiting for the next move. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No… I… I want to…" Lynne replies looking up.

"Ok," Minna says walking up and taking Lynne's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**Futanari Minna and Lynne**

**Summary:**

Handcuffs, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Futanari

* * *

Minna's room is neat and tidy with a mixture of both hers and Minna's possessions placed on shelves. Minna leaves Lynne standing by the door and closes the curtains so no one can catch them in the act, she locked her bedroom door and with her window now covered she feels safe no one will see. Minna turns back to Lynne to see the nervous girl is just where she left her nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Walking over to her Minna takes both of the Britannian witches hands in her own.

"Lynne you can leave if you want to," Minna gently says. "No one is forcing you to be here."

"No, I want to ma'am," Lynne replies sounding more confident.

"No ma'am's," Minna tells her. "Rank doesn't apply here." Minna lightly kisses Lynne's cheek. "You are a beautiful young lady Lynne."

"You're attractive too co… Minna," Lynne says before accepting a kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Minna asks one final time.

"Yes," Lynne says looking her commander in the eye.

"Ok," Minna leads Lynne towards the bed. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Can you just do what you normally do when you are…" Lynne couldn't complete her answer before her cheeks redden, and head lowers in embarrassment.

"I'll take the lead then," Minna says as she gently raises Lynne's head before kissing her.

Minna wasn't surprised that Lynne wants her to be in the lead when she first heard that Lynne and Yoshika were sleeping together she knew Yoshika would be in charge and when she dreamt of taking Lynne, she was taking the lead. Minna takes Lynne to her bed and lays the Britannian witch down on her back. Minna lays on top of her kissing Lynne's lips once again only now she snakes her tongue inside the Britannian's mouth. Minna stops trying to hide her member, a warm length of meat starts to grow poking its way out of Minna's bikini bottom. Lynne can feel it grow to; she can feel its length, its width and its warmth against her stomach.

"It may surprise you what I normally do with Mio," Minna warns her partner. "So if you want to stop then please tell me."

"Ok," Lynne nods her head.

Minna kisses her again only this time her and finds the shoulder straps of Lynne's pink swimsuit pulling them down. Minna's lips leave Lynne's and travel down her skin tasting the salt of seawater that still clings to her skin and following the decent of Lynne's swimsuit until the Britannian's witches ample breast pop out. Minna kisses the flesh listing to Lynne hum her approval but missing her usual lover yelling her to hurry up and go harder. But part of her is enjoying how patient Lynne is being; it gives her time to explore and taste every inch of the Britannian's flesh learning its secrets. But finally, Minna's lips reach the peak of Lynne's cleavage and takes Lynne's nipple between them in a gentle embrace.

"…" Minna smirks at Lynne's gasp knowing she's found a weak point in Lynne's beautiful body.

Minna continues to kiss all around the plentiful flesh of Lynne's chest, and all the while Minna's hands continue to pull the pink swimsuit from the Britannian's body. It isn't long before she is passing Lynne's hips and the young witch raises her hips to allow the removal of the garment. Now bare as the day she was born Lynne can only whimper in disapproval as Minna sits back leaving her nipple wet and unattended. The gentle breeze causes Lynne's breath to hitch as combined with the saliva of her commander the breeze chills her stiff peaks.

"Stay there," Minna instructs as she goes to her bedside table where she opens a secret hidden drawer. Minna hopes Lynne really will keep this side of her hidden after today. Minna takes out two objects and returns to the Britannian witch. "Remember you can leave at any time."

Lynne nods her head as she sees the two objects. Minna holds a pair of metal handcuffs and a black blindfold. The Britannian witch feels slightly nervous at the sight of those two objects but doesn't tell her commander to stop. Even as the cold metal closes around her wrists securing her arms to the headboard, Lynne doesn't complain, and soon her vision is darkened as the blindfold is placed over her eyes. Minna kisses Lynne again once she is done fastening the blindfold and can feel the nerves running through the young witches body.

"Are you ok with this Lynne?" Minna asks as she breaks the kiss.

"I'm fine," Lynne replies with a small smile.

Minna smiles to and kisses Lynne again. Minna's lips start to trail down the Britannian's body reaching her breast but not lingering long before she starts to kiss a path down Lynne's stomach making the younger girl squirm, the closer she gets to the Britannian's crotch. Lynne can feel her core start to burn and the closer Minna's lips get and the as that burn grows so does the need Lynne feels for Minna's lips to make contact there. But Minna's lips deny her that urge.

Minna dodges Lynne's crotch, and instead, she kisses her across Lynne's inner thigs missing the way Mio would yell at her for this but also enjoying the way Lynne lets her explore her body. Lynne's body trembles with each kiss and Minna can tell by the slight bucking of the Britannian girls hips where she wants to be touched. Finally after what has felt like an eternity for Lynne Minna gives in and rewards the girl's patients and trust.

Ever so gently Minna's hands wrap around the Britannian witches thighs and carefully parts them. Leaning in close so that every breath she takes hits Lynne's sensitive mound sending shivers down the Britannian's spin Minna takes in the scent and sight. Lynne's lower lips are moist, and Minna finds them a captivating sight. The flesh of Lynne's folds looks so soft and welcoming while the liquid that coats them and drips down onto a growing damp patch on her bed looks like it will be a delicious treat for her to taste.

Slowly and half expecting Lynne to ask her to stop this and let her go Minna extends her tongue and lightly rests it against the bottom of Lynne private area. The Britannian's body stiffens at the contact and awaits the next move of the foreign object. Minna meanwhile gets her first taste and feel of Lynne's delicate folds. The sweetness of Lynne is defiantly different from the taste of her regular lover, but Minna doesn't complain as she starts to move her tongue. Slowly the wet muscle travels upwards collecting the juices Lynne creates and making her partner squirm and moan under the touch. Minna continues to move until her tongue flicks her clit.

"Ahh!" Lynne hips violently buck as that sound leaves her lips.

Taking that as a sign to continue Minna takes the sensitive little button into her mouth. Concentrating on that spot Minna has Lynne bucking wildly and a string of moans and whimpers to leave the Britannian's throat. Its times like these that Minna is glad she had her room soundproofed when she and Mio first became intimate. Safe in the knowledge that no one will discover her and Lynne Minna doesn't let up, and soon she spots the signs of Lynne's approaching climax. It's a secret skill Minna is proud of, after all the times she and Mio have spent together she has developed a talent for telling when a girl is about to have an orgasm. But Minna denies her release, at the last minute she pulls back leaving Lynne hanging on the edge. Minna's fingers quickly untie the string on her bikini bottom and frees her member.

"Min…" Lynne is cut off midsentence as Minna thrusts inside of her.

For a second Minna was hearing the first complaint she ever has from the ordinarily quiet witch then as the sudden intrusion hits her body Lynne is thrown into her orgasm reaching the climax she thought was denied. Minna fully inserts herself feeling every inch of her member being tightly squeezed by Lynne's inner walls. Waiting for Lynne's walls to loosen up on her length before she retracts herself until only the tip remains before pushing back inside.

Minna gradually picks up to a steady pass feeling the girl's insides quiver after her recent high, but she doesn't stop or slow her pace. Normally with Mio, she would be moving a lot faster and never gave her that slight pause she gave Lynne before she started pumping her hips. But then Mio would be asking her to go faster and go harder as soon as she thrust inside of her girlfriend. With Lynne Minna could never picture the girl being like Mio in the bedroom, so she is going at a steadier pace with the thrusts of her hips.

Looking down Minna can see her length glistening in Lynne's juices every time she pulls out and can her a wet slapping sound each time their hips meet. Lynne's hips lift up an meets Minna's with every thrust and each time she is fully inserted Minna hears Lynne moan. Minna can tell Lynne is getting closer again to reaching her release, she can tell by the changes in her subordinates breathing and the way Lynne's inner walls strengthen they grip on her member that the Britannian witch is getting closer and closer.

With one more push, Minna sends Lynne over the edge, and for the second time, she can feel the Britannian witches inner walls squeeze down on her member. Minna continues to move her hips entering and reentering Lynne as the Britannian rides out her climax before with one final thrust she too reaches her end. Lynne's second climax was too much for Minna to bare. The rubbing caused by her thrusting and the squeezing caused by Lynne's inner walls combined to make a force of pleasure that sent the commanded over the edge and into her own ecstasy. Not one of the girls even registers the fact that Minna emptied her load inside of Lynne they are just too caught up in their own bliss to even notice.

"Lynne…" Minna pants catching her breath. "I'm… Going to untie you now…"

"…" Lynne just nods her head in response unable to form words.

* * *

**Futanari Yoshika and Mio**

**Summary:**

Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

(Just a short section as Minna and Lynne are the stars of this chapter)

* * *

Mio's old room has gathered from the lack of use it has seen recently, but neither Mio or Yoshika let it bother them. They quickly strip out of their swimsuits and Mio pushes Yoshika down onto her bed. Mio's hand grips Yoshika's shaft feeling the length and thickness as her fingers wrap around the tower of meat.

"Lynne's a lucky girl having something like this to occupy her every night," Mio comments as she starts to move her hand up and down along Yoshika's length. "I'd be jealous if I didn't have Minna."

"Ha…" Yoshika can only giggle nervously before Mio starts to increase the speed of her hand. Biting her lower lip is the only way she can keep herself quiet as Mio continues to move her hand.

"Don't worry," Mio tells her as she starts to rub herself with her free hand. "No one will hear you if you make a sound." Mio's old room may not have the soundproofed walls as her new room, but it is far enough away from anything on the base that no one will hear a sound that escapes the room. "Don't hide your voice Yoshika."

"…" Yoshika just nods still remaining silent.

Mio just moves forward lowering her head and taking Yoshika's length into her mouth.

"Ahh!" Finally, the first sounds leave the younger girls mouth as Mio starts to bob her head up and down.

"That's better," Mio comments pausing for a moment before going back to pleasuring both herself and Yoshika.

Mio can already feel her arousal leak from her pussy and roll down her thighs. Mio finds her fingers slick, and effortlessly they glide across her sex bringing enough pleasure to satisfy her needs as she focuses on Yoshika. The younger girl grips the bed sheets and does her best to stay quiet but more and more frequently sounds of her own pleasure escape through her lips. After a few minutes, Mio forces her release and Yoshika shoots her seed into her commanders waiting mouth. Mio willing drinks down the white liquid not spilling a single drop.

While she recovers, Yoshika doesn't notice Mio move until she feels the tip of her dick resting against Mio's wet folds. Mio quickly impales herself taking all of Yoshika inside of her making both girls gasp and bring Yoshika's attention back to her. Not needing much time to adjust to the feeling of being filled and giving Yoshika little time to recover from her climax Mio starts to move her hips riding Yoshika's cock while rapidly building to a fast pace.

"Ahh!" Again sweet pleasure filled moans leave Yoshika's mouth and are like music to Mio's ears as both girls find themselves building to their own climaxes. "Sakamoto!" Yoshika calls out tittering on the edge of release. "I'm going!"

"Me too!" Mio replies and seconds later she reaches her first climax of the night soon followed by Yoshika's second. A few seconds pass with both girls catching their breaths. Still feeling Yoshika hard inside of her Mio asks. "Do you want to go again?"

"Yeah," Yoshika answers before Mio starts to ride her again.


	9. Futanari Misumi Miya and Hikari

The morning mist gradually lifts as a Fuso witch awakens. Misumi Miya stretches and smiles as she sits up before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. **"Todays the day,"** Misumi thinks as she sees that today is indeed the day on her calendar she has circled so long ago. Ever since she received a letter from a friend who left the country nearly a year ago Misumi has been anxiously awaiting this day. The day Karibuchi Hikari returns to Sasebo, returns to her.

Moving quickly Misumi dresses herself in her standard uniform while asking herself if she should wear something else, but Misumi decides just to greet her as Hikari remembered her. Eating breakfast at a rapid pass and ignoring her mothers warning of getting a stomach ache Misumi can barely resist the urge to eat her breakfast on the move as the young witch runs towards the port to meet her deeply missed friend. Misumi left in such a hurry that she almost forgot a small package she has prepared for this day as she promised her Hikari.

Cleaning her plat and leaving it on the kitchen counter to be washed Misumi runs out of her house and down the street heading towards the smell of saltwater and the calls of seagulls. The superstructions of battleships and carries enter her vision first, but as soon as she reaches the port, the Fuso witch can see war and civilian ships of all different shapes and sizes filling the bay. The seafront and piers are filled with townspeople, soldiers, relatives of the returning heroes and reporters giving Misumi a hard time as she pushes her way to the front of the crowd.

"There they are!" A young girl to Misumi's left shouts out as she excitedly jumps up and down while across the horizon the silhouette of one ship appears after another. "Sis is back!"

Misumi to is swept up in the excitement as she feels her a warmth spread from her heart to engulf her entire body while the feeling of joy rapidly overwhelms her. Placing a hand on her hearth Misumi is surprised by how fast her heart is beating and for the first time Misumi ever since she heard of her friends return Misumi is feeling nervous about seeing Hikari again. **"All because you saved me,"** Misumi thinks while her hand is clenching her shirt over her heart. **"It's your fault I feel like this."**

Now she sees her, Misumi sees her smiling face, her bright, determined eyes and the cute curves of Hikari's body. Misumi blushes and quickly looks away as she catches herself staring at Hikari's rear end. She curses herself and wonders just when she started to find Hikari's ass and bust so tantalizing. Misumi shakes her head clear of those thoughts as a nagging concern starts to ask her if her present is good enough for Hikari. Last night when she made it, Misumi felt confident and proud of her work and couldn't wait to present it to her friend, but now she is worried that Hikari would hate it and laugh at her.

"Misumi," Misumi sees a pair of feet in front of her connected to a pair of soft, smooth legs.

Misumi's quickly looks up not wanting to stare too long and Hikari's legs finding them just as enticing as her friend's curves. **"How are you doing this to me?" **Misumi asks herself as she makes the mistake of looking Hikari in her beautiful brown eyes. Misumi finds herself frozen as if some unseen force is holding her still and stopping her from making a sound.

"It's good to see you again," The cheerful voice of her friend reaches Misumi's ears only seconds before she feels Hikari's arms wrap around her body and her friend's chest that has been, so eye-catching press into hers.

"Hikari!" Misumi shrieked as she jumps as if electrocuted by Hikari's touch.

"Are you ok?" Hikari asked surprised at the reaction and scared that she did something did something wrong. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Misumi assured her. "I was just zoned out, and you took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry," Hikari bows noticing the gift Misumi has brought for her.

"Oh I brought you this," Misumi says after following Hikari's gaze to the package she has in her hand. "You said you wanted to try some of those cookies I make, so I brought you some." She hands Hikari the package only noticing when it's too late to take back just how much her hands are sweating. Misumi nervously watches Hikari pocket her present praying that her sweat hasn't covered her gift. "I think you deserved it after saving me and destroying that Neuroi Hive."

"Thankyou Misumi," Hikari smiles happily. "So what's been happening at the academy since I left?"

"We are all preparing to graduate now," Misumi replies trying to calm herself down. "We only have a few more tests before we join you on the frontline."

"That's good," Hikari smile grows bigger hearing that.

Several hours pass with the two girls talking and walking around the town until Hikari has to return home for a special dinner her mother is making for her. Saying their goodbyes and parting ways Misumi too decides to go home. The walk home Misumi finds herself in a trance as she wonders why Hikari elected such feelings to course through her body. Misumi walks straight through her front door ignore her mother when she says dinner is on the table going straight to her bedroom where she quickly flops down on her bed. Soon her mother comes to see her, but Misumi turns her away saying she is tired and going to get some sleep.

But Misumi doesn't sleep. The young witch lays on her bed thinking of everything that has happened today thinking of how attractive Hikari looked and the way she made her feel. Questions fill her mind as Misumi wonders what it means and why it is happening to her, but she struggles to come up with an answer for hours until one idea pops into her head and refuses to leave. Love. Misumi wonders if it is love she feels for Hikari and how she came to have romantic feelings for her fellow witch.

Misumi wonders this for some time and can only think of one incident that could have caused this. Before she shipped out to Europe Hikari saved her life even after all the mean things she said to her Hikari still risked her life to save Misumi. As she tosses and turns on her bed, Misumi is sure that is what sparked these feelings, but part of her is nagging that she has felt this way about her for far longer. Misumi thinks back to her time on the playground seeing boys pick on the girls they like and she wonders that maybe the reason why she was mean to Hikari was that she liked her.

Her face burning red and shaking her head side to side Misumi tries to push these thoughts out of her mind. Right now she needs to clear her mind, and these thoughts are too confusing for her to deal with right now. Taking deep breaths and emptying her mind Misumi struggles to banish these thoughts from her mind and is somehow able to calm herself down enough that when she closes her eyes, she finds herself falling asleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Misumi finds herself opening a wooden door and stepping inside. She barely has time to question where she was and how she got here before Misumi has the door open and she is shocked to find Hikari stood on the other side of the door. Misumi's eyes widen as she sees Hikari smiling at her wearing a simple white dress. At first, Misumi thinks she has the wrong house, but when Hikari approaches her, those worries are soon destroyed.

"Welcome home darling," Hikari says with a warm, loving voice and a sweet smile on her face. "May I help you with your coat."

"Um… yeah sure," Misumi stutters as she assists her friend in removing her coat noticing for the first time that she is wearing the uniform of an instructor of the witch academy she attends. "Thank you."

"How was work?" Hikari asks hanging up the coat.

"Sa… Same as usual," Misumi replies not knowing what to say.

"Is something wrong dear?" Hikari steps closer. "Is it bothering you again?" Misumi gasps as she watches her friend's hands reach out towards her and touches a body part only she and her mother knows she has. "Dinner can wait, so let's take care of this right away."

Hikari leads her into the next room before gently pushing Misumi down onto a large comfortable sofa. Before Misumi could react or protest Hikari climbs onto her lap and presses her lips gently against Misumi an action that both shocks and thrills Misumi. At first, Misumi doesn't respond either to kiss Hikari back or to break the contact as her mind frantically tries to work out what to do which is a task made all the harder by the gentle kiss of Hikari's sweet soft lips. Finally, her mind decides to listen to her body and kisses the witch before her back.

Hikari's lips are a pleasant mixture of tenderness and warmth sending a white heat to every fiber of Misumi's being. Already Misumi and feel her length twitch as the kiss continues as her member becomes uncomfortable trapped beneath her clothing. Misumi becomes split with part of her wanting to flip Hikari over and take the lead while another part of her is willing to let the younger Karibuchi sister continue to take the lead. When Misumi chooses to let Hikari continue to be in charge, she is soon rewarded by Hikari's lips finding a place on her neck that sends shivers down her spine and moans to spill from Misumi's lips as Hikari focuses on that sweet spot.

"Hikari," Misumi moans her partner's name as she feels her shirt start to be unbuttoned.

"Just relax," Hikari soothes her continue to open up the top. "I'll take care of everything like you wish me to."

Hikari does just that and soon as the top removed leaving Misumi in just her blue swimsuit with a bulge rasing up across her stomach. A deep red blush colors her cheeks as Misumi hides her face in disbelief that Hikari can see her secret part tenting her swimsuit. A hand touches her cheek forces Misumi to look at Hikari's smiling face.

"I've seen you before," Hikari tells her as a hand stokes Misumi's length through the fabric of her one piece. "I love you, and that includes this part of you so don't be embarrassed Misumi."

"But…" Misumi tried to reply, but another kiss from Hikari stops her.

"No buts," Hikari tells her breaking the kiss. "Unless you want mine." Hikari adds with a wink as she slides the material of her one pieces down over Misumi's chest freeing her breasts, but Hikari pays them no attention as she finishes removing the swimsuit. "I know you want me here," Hikari says as she grabs Misumi's lengths wrapping her slender fingers around its warm flesh. "You can't lie to me when I know you so well."

**"How can you read my mind?"** Misumi wants to ask, but she can only moan as Hikari starts to stroke her.

"Misumi, look at this," Hikari says, and Misumi's eyes soon see Hikari's fingers glistening with some wet substance. "It is because of you that I am this wet Misumi. Just the sight of your cock makes me so excited I can help myself."

**"When did you get naked?"** Misumi wonders as she notices Hikari is free of all her clothing and lining herself up with Misumi's length.

"I can't wait anymore Misumi," Hikari tells her as she rubs her folds against the head of Misumi's member. "I need you inside me."

Without Hesitation, Hikari lowers herself down impaling herself in Misumi's length letting out a sigh of relief than a moan of pleasure. Misumi herself groans as she feels her entire length being engulfed by Hikari's flesh as her member is squeezed blissfully by Hikari's inner walls.

"Hikari," Misumi moans as the feeling of Hikari's flesh, and juices of her excitement threaten to drive her insane.

"Misumi," Hikari sighs. "You're inside me… You feel so good. I'm going to move now."

"Hikari," Misumi can only call out her lovers name as Hikari starts to raise and lower her hips picking up her pace until the sounds of flesh slapping flesh join the moans and groans of the couple. "Hikari!"

"I'm close too," Hikari says as her walls start to tighten around Misumi's buried length.

"Hikari!" Again the only thing that leaves her mouth is the name of her lover as she explodes inside of her partner.

"Misumi!" Misumi barely registers Hikari's climax as she is overwhelmed by her own pleasure.

* * *

"Misumi!"

Misumi opens her eyes hearing a distant voice calling out to her. Slowly blinking the young witch finds herself in her room but something is odd and out of place. Her stomach, Misumi quickly comes to realize her stomach is warming then it normally is in the morning. Quickly pulling off her blanket Misumi soon learns why. Under the covers, Misumi finds herself hard and a pearly white substance coating her belly that Misumi soon identifies.

"Misumi!"

Now Mismumi recognizes that distant voice. That voice belongs to her mother, and from the sound of it, her mother is calling from the front of the house.

"Musimi!" Her mother calls out to her. "You have a friend here to see you do you want me to send her up!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Misumi quickly replies as she starts to panic and hide the events of last night not wanting anyone ever to find out what has happened. "I'm just getting dressed!"


End file.
